Overcoming the bonds between Darkness and Light
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: *Full summuary in first chapter*. LuLi, Gurvia, Jerza plus others. X-overs with Kingdom Hearts in the Tenrou Islands. In progess of Dark Guild OCs, four main OCs spots are closed, two/four remain.
1. A new day brings along new evil

**Overcoming the bonds between Darkness and Light**

**By OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09**

**Summary:**** Post-Edolas arc. Natsu, his team, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla end up with more than they bargain for with a new dark guild, unlikely but new allies, a new power, and the S-class exams. When more than just their home is in danger of being destroyed, what surprises wait in store for the strongest team? X-overs with Kingdom Hearts in the Tenrou Island Arc**

**Pairings:**** Friendship! NaLu/Li**

**LuLi**

**GrUvia**

**Friendship! GraTear**

**Jerza**

**GaLe**

**ElfEver**

**Rating: ****Teen for mild violence and blood, suggestive themes, and mild language.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail, it's owned by Hiro Mashima and I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Its own by Tetsuya Nomura. The Dark Guild OCs (five in total), Setsuko Koori, and Shiro are owned by me.**

**Aya and Harumi (two minor/possible main character)s are owned by me**

**Chisame Corona/Roxie and Shigeru Sandarov/Terra are owned by AshK1980 (friend and his beta reader)**

**Aspen is owned by WrittenWhim**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Lucy's point of view and letters to Layla"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new day brings along new evil**

* * *

Only a few days had passed since Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, and their allies, Wendy, Carla, and Gajeel had returned from the reversed world Edolas after saving it from the power hungry King Faust and brought peace to the land. Saving their friends from a Lacrima to learning the truth of the Exceed race, things were never a dull moment for them. Despite a safe return, they did gain new friends along the way. First was the black furred Exceed Panther Lily, a former member of the Royal army and now was Gajeel's new cat. Of course, he was fine to his new look as he was once bigger than the two main Exceeds. The second was more of a surprise for the team. Lisanna Strauss, a girl once believed dead by her guild, was alive and well. She revealed to them that during the mission she on after Elfman sent her flying, She was absorbed by the anima, and replacing the other Lisanna from Edolas who died. She spent her two years in Edolas pretending to be the Edolas Lisanna while her true family believed her to be dead. After the reverse anima drawback, she was able to go back home to her friends and family. Mirajane and Elfman were surprised and shocked to have her back home, but were crying tears of joy of her return. Even the guild was happy to have her back, even fellow members like the master, Makarov Dreyar and the Ace of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive. After a usual fight that was started by resident Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel; one familiar member look at the sleeping Strauss siblings peacefully sleeping with Mirajane hugging her little sister in her arms. After getting sent flying out the guild by one of Natsu's punches, the familiar member had decided to go home with a swelled left cheek on her face.

Lucy Heartfilia, the rookie of Fairy Tail and main member of Team Natsu, was sitting in front of a table with an ink quill in her hand and several sheets of paper. She wore today a light blue short-sleeve shirt and a light tan skirt with a brown belt. Her boots were absent from her feet, her bare feet resting on the wooden floorboard. She had a smile on her face while she started to write, reminiscing what has happened so far in the past few days.

* * *

**It's only been a few days mom since our return from Edolas, but it's been normal as always in Fairy Tail. We got new members like Panther Lily and also Lisanna, who you might not believe was in a whole different world. It was nice to see Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna reunite like that; it made me feel happy for them now. Of course, what happened a couple days after Lisanna's welcome home party…?**

A few days after Lisanna's return from Edolas, Erza Scarlet, Re-quip and S-Class Wizard, Gray Fullbuster, Ice Make Wizard, and Happy, an blue furred Exceed with a white belly and a green bag tied around his neck, were sitting with Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna Strauss, Takeover Animal Soul Wizard, Wendy Marvell, Sky Dragon Slayer, and Carla, another fellow Exceed with white fur, a small white shirt, a blue tie, and a blue pleaded skirt. The eight wizards sat themselves on one of the picnic benches having a conversation as the daily life of the guild were around. Some onlookers like Cana Alberona, Card Wizard and the heaviest drinker and Juvia Lockser, Water Wizard and former member of Phantom Lord's Element Four decided to look their way at them, wondering what they were talking about.

"Cana-san, what are Gray-sama and his team talking about with Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla?" Juvia asked, turning from looking at Gray's friends chatting to face the bar with Cana.

"I'm not sure; they seem really excited to talk with them about something." Cana replied, taking a swig of beer. "Probably something to do with their team or maybe they just want to chat, I dunno." She shrugged, taking another swig.

"What do you mean?" asked Juvia, not completely understanding the Card Wizard's statement.

"Just wait and observe, but if there are tears, we might want to intervene." She replied to her, still the blue haired Wizard looked puzzled.

"Tears….?"

At Team Natsu's table, Lisanna and Wendy sat across the four Wizards and Happy, a bit confused (and a little taken aback) from what the dubbed 'strongest team' had told them.

"You… want us on your team?" Wendy asked confusedly, blinking her eyes a few times.

Arriving one early morning (before going on job picked by Erza), Natsu wanted to speak with Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla before they departed on a job. The first thing that the Dragon Slayer said to the three was, "Do you want to join our team?"

"Natsu, I'm honored by your request, but I just got back." Lisanna reminded him, her hands under the table, a light blush and a sheepish smile was present on her face, "I mean, if it's that big a deal you want me, that is."

"Of course he wants you to join, you just got back!" Lucy exclaimed with so much enthusiasm in her voice, sounding more optimistic than ever, "What better way to do it is to work with others? I'm sure Mira and Elfman wouldn't mind it, and we all agreed to it."

"I don't mind it, better conversations then these two." Gray stated his arms folded with a smirk referring to Erza and Natsu. Both wizards gave the Ice Wizard a 'you really went there?' scowl but choose to say not a word.

"Are sure about it, your team is pretty big now." Wendy reminded them, counting on her fingers six wizards and two exceeds.

"Nothing says we can't have a big team, as long as we don't cause too much trouble for Gramps that is." Gray assured them.

"As long we don't causes too much trouble, no one will mind how many members we have." Erza assured the young blue haired Dragon Slayer, "Just as long we stay organized in our team that is."

"I don't mind it at all now that you think about it." Lisanna said smiling to the offer again, before subbing the back of her head. "I was worried that you guys would do something extreme, like kick Lucy out the team or…" which then caused Natsu to slam his hands to the table in anger, making the girls minus Erza to jump. The Re-quip Wizard (who usually would stop Natsu from making an outburst) merely watched with arms folded. (A/N 1)

"What did you say, Lisanna?!" Natsu yelled, feeling offended that Lisanna would think they do something as horrible like that, "No way, none of us would ever think of that, not even me! We're all friends, nakama, we respect one another! I would never kick anyone off the team!"

"Calm down Natsu-san, I don't think she meant it." Wendy said reassuringly, holding out her hands, "I can tell you really mean it, besides I've helped you many times since I joined, so I really don't mind. Carla?" she added looking to the white Exceed who had her paws folded and remained silent the whole time since requested to sit and chat. What was her input about the offer, would she allow Wendy to be a part of their team or not. The white Exceed kept her usual scowl as always, waiting for her response.

"Well, while I do find your group as destructive as the rest of the guild, I can't ignore we have worked together since our mission to stop Nirvana." Carla said with a frown, "As long as Wendy is taken care of, I don't see why not." and unfolded her paws to smile. Wendy looks to the small white cat with delight in her eyes, smiling at her.

"You mean it?" she asked hopefully.

"Well I guess we're all in agreement; it'll be fun working with you." Lisanna interjected with another smile. She held out her hand across the table to shake Natsu's and Wendy held out her hand to shake Lucy's. The two Wizards gladly shook hands with the two girls, making it official with now adding three new friends to their team. Over by the bar, Cana and Juvia could overhear them (mostly for Natsu's outburst).

"So they are allowing Wendy and Lisanna to join them, that's sweet." Cana said with a smile, looking to Juvia, who wasn't happy at all. The usually gloomy Rain Woman had an aura of depression that hovered over as she stared longingly at the group. Juvia hugged her knees close to her chest while she remained there sadly.

"I wish I could be with Gray on a team..." She mumbled longingly.

"Play our cards right Juvia, and they might invite you on a mission one day." Cana assured with a smile, but the Water Wizard still looked gloomy.

'_At least it's just not being on a team with Gray, not the jealously of Lisanna on a team with him.'_ Cana thought her lips close to her mug.

* * *

**It was official mom; we had new members to our strongest team, Lisanna and Wendy. I've gotten along with Wendy and I find Lisanna very kind and a little cute. It was nice to have someone new to talk to, outside Levy of course. After we got our new members, we left on a mission and our new teammates waved us good bye as we left Magnolia. It was a two day request and we finished it well, (despite a few hiccups like Gray or Natsu causing trouble). But all in all, we came back with a success filled job. **

"How was the mission?" Lisanna asked Lucy when she and her team mates returned to the guild from their mission one early morning. Most of the guild wasn't present except for a few notable faces. Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer, was quietly strumming on a guitar, seemingly minding his own business with Panther Lily. Levy McGarden, Solid Script Wizard, was reading a few books near a table, her hair tied up in a ponytail. And wearing a pair of reading glasses Juvia was there as well, who greeting Gray happily before the Ice Make Wizard followed Erza to speak to Master Makarov about the mission they went on. Gildarts sat with Natsu while the two were having a chat. Happy sat with Carla and Wendy to have a chat too, Happy going in detail about the mission (which seems to make Wendy laugh for some reason).

"It went well, except for a few problems." Lucy answered, taking her seat at the bar where Mira pass the two girls some drinks. "Natsu almost burn down a bridge, Gray had one of his 'stripping moments' with the client we were escorting, and Erza, well…" Lucy had her hand to her mouth, covering it to not show a smile, "Let's just say I found Erza in not a good mood and she almost rushed us to our destination."

Lisanna giggled, resting her arms on the bar to listen in more, "I see Erza really hasn't changed at all, that's her for you."

"That's true. You knew Erza, Gray, and Natsu the longest, even being around to of their counterparts in Edolas for two years. It must have been quite a change of pace just accepting to their different personalities and all." Lucy said.

"It was, The Edolas Gray and Natsu did take some getting used to, but I adjusted well to living there." Lisanna replied before chuckling, "You know, I wasn't too far off how you and Lucy Ashley were different."

"Really, how are we different?" Lucy asked, a bit taken aback from her words, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Lucy Ashley has that tough girl demeanor that she has on the guild, but is kind and caring when she likes to be." Lisanna explained, taking her hand to her glass and stirring the straw in it, "She dresses all tough, but there's a big softie in her. When I look at you, you're nice despite having to deal with Natsu, Gray, and Erza all the time. You're brave and very confident, even all the stories I was told about you from Mira and Elfman." She explained, making Lucy cringe in fright, wondering what stories she was told about. Her reputation so far has been exaggerated outside the guild hall, worried what stories were spread to the younger sibling." You helped save the guild masters, helped stop a curse on a moon island, helped Natsu against Phantom Lord, battled against one of the assassins from Trinity Raven, went toe to toe against one of the Thunder Legion, beat one of the members of Oración Seis and helped the other guild bring down Nirvana, and just recently a few days back, helped with Edolas and went against the Royal Army with Natsu and Wendy." She kept her gaze on Lucy who was astonished from all she had said with a slight gape face, "You're a remarkable Wizard. That's what I like about you."

Lucy's face started to slowly soften from Lisanna's words as she smiled at the Takeover Wizard. It was true that she had done a lot of big or heroic things over the few months. She might have times she was a complete coward, either running away or crying, felt completely worthless when something goes wrong, but in the end, she always pulls through. She maybe not realized it herself, but she felt she really got stronger since joining the guild. She own it to Natsu, Gray, and Erza who been by her side since the beginning of their first mission together with Eisenwald and Lullaby. She maybe hasn't changed as much, but she knows she has grown up a lot. She may not be powerful or has some much magic abilities or is as powerful as an S-Class Wizard, a Wizard Saint, or even a Guild Master like Makarov. But she was still her own person. She knows herself well. (A/N 2)

"Thank you Lisanna." Lucy said still smiling, "That was real sweet."

"Although to be blunter, I do question your taste in clothes Lucy." Lisanna replied with a giggle, causing Lucy to glare at the young white haired Wizard with darken eyes and temple throbbing.

"What was that?" she growled at her.

As Lucy continued to glare at Lisanna, Natsu was still speaking with Gildarts when the two took their gaze to the two girls. Gildarts merely smiled despite seeing the angry glare Lucy had on Lisanna, a look that said she wasn't impress by her choice of words.

"They've seem to be getting along well." Gildarts noted to Natsu.

"I agree." Natsu replied, but thought in worry for his childhood friend, _'I hope Lucy doesn't hurt her.'_

"I haven't ask this Natsu, but wasn't it you who brought Lucy to Fairy Tail, July 4th?" Gildarts asked, looking from the girls to Natsu again.

"That's right!" Natsu nodded, his worry for Lisanna's safety fading when he looks to Gildarts with a smile. "I was looking for Igneel, following a lead that someone named Salamander was in Hargeon and I found not only a fake, but Lucy in Hargeon while Happy and I were there. After I beat the bastard that took my title, I took Lucy since she really wanted to go to Fairy Tail. After that, we've been close ever since."

"I see…" Gildarts answered before grinning and nudging his shoulder, making Natsu look at him, "But I never thought you were that kind of guy; loses one girl to bring back another to be with. I didn't know you were so serious about having another girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Natsu shouted furiously at the Ace of Fairy Tail, his face burning red with embarrassment, Gildarts only trying to keep a straight face with the Dragon Slayer. While getting most of the few members' attention, Gajeel stopped strumming his guitar to look at Natsu and Gildarts' direction, thinking to himself, _'What's Salamander screaming about? Is it something to do with Bunny Girl and Mira's sister?' _he shrugged and frowned with a scowl, going back to his guitar, _'Probably nothing important.'_

"What's Natsu-san screaming about?" Wendy asked curiously to the two Exceeds Happy and Carla.

"Probably nothing important to get involved Wendy." Carla answered immediately, taking a drink from a cup.

"Aye sir." Happy agreed, eating blue fish, not hearing the words his friend blurted out. Even Lucy and Lisanna didn't know what he was yelling, Mira (who laid her arms on the bar with a relaxed look on her face) only merely smiling at the situation. Lucy and Lisanna watched as Gildarts let out a laugh, making Natsu even madder as the Fire Dragon Slayer was literally fuming with fire. The two giggled and as Lucy kept on smiling.

* * *

**It's hard to believe now the two of us are members of the same team, mom. Lisanna's fun to talk with (outside the obvious jabs she make on me, mostly what could involve my clothes), and I get along with her well. It's hard to believe she's Mirajane's sister, she really is kind of like me. We are similar, and we are close friends now. I've gotten along with her like Levy. **

**And can you guess what mom, Natsu decided to take myself, Lisanna, and Wendy on a mission, just the four of us, well six counting Happy and Carla. Considering this would be Lisanna's first real mission since coming back, I think Natsu wants it be something simple but a way for us to work together. He hasn't told us the job he picked; I hope it isn't something to dangerous, that is. No matter what, I think I'll be okay. I got Natsu, Wendy, and Lisanna to back me up. **

Lucy finished the letter and placed the quill down on the table. She took the letter, folded into thirds, and places it into the white envelope, seal it and place the letter into her box of letters she kept and walk to her closet to get her boots and socks. She turned back with boots in hands to another table where her keys and whip sat. She grabbed the keys and whip in her right hand and carried the boots in her left hand. She sat on her bed and put her boots on, thinking to herself, _'Considering it's only the four of us, I don't think we'll cause too much damage. I haven't seen Lisanna's magic before, but I don't think she's as destructive as Natsu. They were friends after, I don't think they went on missions together before, this seems their first together.' _She rose up off her bed with her boots on her feet and Gate keys and whip on her hip. She then giggled and smiled, '_Of course, this is Natsu's girlfriend after all, bet they didn't go on missions together. It was probably just a lot of cute moments between them. I'm going to have __so __much fun with them.' _And proceed to head out the door of her bedroom and out her apartment to get to the guild hall.

* * *

"So, Natsu and the girls are going on a mission together?" asked Elfman, who watched Natsu carry the request flyer from the board and walk to Makarov to ask if it was okay to take the job. Makarov nodded his approval, making Natsu grinned cheerfully, but the elder master added, "But try not to cause too much Natsu, I wouldn't want any news about how you destroyed another town, especially with Lisanna and Wendy are with you." and frowned at the young Dragon Slayer.

"I won't, I won't." Natsu said reassuringly to the master.

"That's what I was afraid of with you." Makarov said with a pale look of his face, knowing Natsu's destructive nature and how he will destroy anything. He then smiled at the Dragon Slayer this time, his face regaining color, "But I'm proud of you for taking Lisanna on a mission since this will be her first mission back, so good luck."

"Thanks Gramps, we'll do our best." Natsu said as he walked away from the third guild master. He didn't go far before Mirajane called for him, "Natsu!"

Natsu turned around to see the S-Class Wizard/Head Waitress of Fairy Tail walk her way to him with Elfman following after her. Mirajane was smiling at the young pink haired Dragon Slayer, and Elfman had his arms folded proudly.

"Yes Mirajane?" he asked with a smile.

"Are you prepared for your mission?" she asked sweetly to the boy.

"Yes. We might be gone for a whole day and return in the morning, so we brought extra clothes. If we have money from our job, we might go to a restaurant, Lucy's idea." Natsu explained while rubbing the back of his head nonchalantly.

"I see." Mirajane said sweetly still smiling at the boy as he put his hand down from his head, "Listen Natsu, there's something we want to discuss with you if you still have the time."

"Sure, fire away." The Dragon Slayer replied looking to the two Strauss Siblings, interested to see what they want to say.

"It's about Lisanna, Natsu." Elfman said still folding his arms proudly, "She's a part of your group now, and she just returned a few days ago, she hasn't had much practice with her magic since coming back. She is inexperienced; it's your responsible to take care of her now."

"Okay." Natsu nodded looking to Elfman and then to Mirajane.

"Also, I want to leave you with a little piece of advice," she added sweetly before placing her hand on his shoulder, still smiling at him before narrowing her eyes. Natsu cringed as Mira's expression changed, her sweet smile shift into a completely dark glare, her blue eyes darkened with her pupils lacking any irises. An aura of dark energy surrounded her body, making Natsu terrified at the 'Demon' Mirajane. "I know both Lucy and Wendy are accompanying you, and I happy for that. But if so ever touch or think about my sister and I'll make it blunt for you Dragneel, inappropriately, and I will make sure, you never live to see the light of day. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" she said darkly, making him sweat in pain, his face all pale.

"Yes ma'am." He said nervously nodding his head. Mira's dark expression tuned to sweet again as she hug him tightly in her arms, his face not in a comfortable position.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed gleefully, making Elfman sweat drop in embarrassment, looking blanking at his older sister. "You really know how to switch, Nee-chan."

As Mira released Natsu, he looks to the now smiling face of Mira, trying to find the right words to say to her. He knows that Mira can be protected of Lisanna, especially since she came after being gone for two years, so of course she's worried about her wellbeing. But it was rare she ever ask not to do anything like that to him. Sure, it wasn't like he would do that to Lucy (so far, even though everyone would laugh about it) and Wendy was a child, he respects her, but with Lisanna, it was completely different story. This was Mira and Elfman's little sister, his friend and fellow nakama. If he can't respect his own nakama, then he shouldn't be allowed with them. He never would do that Lisanna, he respects her as her friend, and he knows that it would be wrong of him to see her any more than that.

"Mira…" Natsu said finally speaking, "I promise, to both of you, I will take care of Lisanna. I know what you are talking about Mirajane, you and Erza gave me the talk once before when we were younger. I know that Lisanna is special to you, she's special to me. When I saw her in Edolas, believing her to be alive, I was overjoyed to see her, and she was happy to see me again when we got back. We're close, closer as all my nakama, who still keeps our old playhouse in shape when she was gone. I did. I care for her wellbeing, I promise." He took a hand to his chest, placing his hand on his chest firmly, his hand over his heart. "I will keep her safe; I swear it on my life as a Fairy Tail Wizard to keep her safe."

Mira continued to smile at him and pat his head, ruffling his pink hair making Natsu grin at her. "That's the Natsu I know. I just want to know you'll keep her safe. But I wouldn't mind it in the future you have cute little boy or girl one day."

"Really?" he asked curiously.

"Of course, I'm not getting any younger, I won't mind someday to be an aunt or a godmother someday. But," she kneeled closer to his face, still smiling cheerfully, "I just want you to be you Natsu, that's all."

"I will." he nodded before looking away from her and Elfman. "I see you guys later, I've got a few last minute things with Carla, Happy, Wendy, and Lisanna and then we'll depart. Where's Lucy anyway?" he asked, looking around the guild for the blonde haired Celestial Wizard, but she wasn't inside.

"She's up on top of the guild, said she wanted to look at the view of the town." She replied to him as Natsu walked back to Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, and Happy's table. He sat with them as Lisanna look to the Fire Dragon Slayer with a curious glare, "You're back, so what did Elf-niichan and Mira-nee wanted?"

"Just a promise between your siblings, that's all." He replied quickly, earning curious looks from his friends, wanting to hear more of this promise.

"Anyway, let's go outside and call for Lucy, she's on the roof of the guild." Natsu commanded the four, picking up his green backpack that was filled with everything: extra clothes, first aid kit, and his red blanket he carried with him before when he first met Lucy. Lisanna picked up a red backpack that had all her extra clothes in it and money for food. Happy hopped on top of Natsu's bag, still carrying his little green bag on his back. Wendy picked a small and blue and white backpack and placed it on her back, pushing back the back of her hair to allow her long hair to rest on the back of her bag. The moment Carla hopped off the bench to stand near Wendy; she froze for a moment in place, her black eyes wide with a gasp. As she stood there for what felt like minutes, images flashed through Carla's mind:

_**A group of five hooded figures standing in the dark of the night… A man with a strange but powerful weapon surging with darkness magic… Lisanna on the ground seemingly bleeding… Natsu holding her tight in her arms… A fire surrounds Lisanna's body… A woman a year older than Lucy with whitish blue hair… Lisanna leaning into someone on the ground… A girl with red hair like Erza's…**_

The images faded away with another flash, making Carla's eyes look normal again. The group look to Carla worried for her, Happy jumping down to see if she was okay.

"Carla, are you alright?" he asked curiously as Carla placed a paw to her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said softly.

"Did you have a vision?" Lisanna asked, looking to the white Exceed worriedly. She was told about Carla's vision powers she had since she was a kitten. She never thought how early she got to see them.

"Yes..." she replied, feeling it would be wrong to lie. She was getting more use to showing more emotion to her friends than an unpleased scowl on her face. She shook her head clean of the vision she once had and saw Wendy kneel to her.

"I won't pressure you to tell us, Carla. Take your time about all what you saw and tell us later." She asked reassuringly to the White Exceed.

Carla nodded, looking at the young Sky Dragon Slayer, her brown eyes showing the kind of kindness Wendy was known for.

"If you feel better Carla, we should go get Lucy and head to our job, the client does need our help." Natsu said to the white Exceed, sounding almost mature in his words, not the usual Natsu he was.

Carla nodded again as she followed the group to the outside, but was thinking about the visions with a pondered look on her face. _'What was that vision? Those people, who were they? And that girl…' _the image of the red haired girl appeared in her mind. _'Who is she? She didn't look like an Earth Land Wizard and definitely not someone from Edolas. Could she from __**outside **__our world?' _she thought to herself as the group of Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, Carla, and Wendy left the guild.

A few minutes earlier, Lucy Heartfilia stood on top of the roof of the Fairy Tail guild, looking at the beautiful town of Magnolia from afar. Her blonde hair blew in the breeze as she smiled, feeling the peaceful calm air blow on her face. She needed a breather from the guild's fighting or playing around; it felt great to be alone for once. She took a hand to her heart and thought about Lisanna's words to her a few days ago, _**"You're a remarkable Wizard. That's what I like about you."**_ The words made her face heat up with a modest look on her face. It was the first time she really knows how much she grown since joining Fairy Tail, hearing about her accomplishments said aloud really made her proud of her self and proud of being on the same team as Natsu, Erza, and Gray. She had grown up; there was no doubt about it now.

"There you are, Lucy." A voice said from behind her, making her turned to save the source of the voice. It was Loke or Leo to his friends, a member of Fairy Tail and Lucy's Celestial spirit. Loke was a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. His orange hair was long, and kept in more numerous, larger spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing Leo's face; due to another pair of strands, sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrors a lion's mane and his teeth are sporadically sharp. Leo's hazel eyes are covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. Leo's outfit consist of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a simple red tie, plus dark shoes. On his fingers on one of his hands were two rings: one of them had an "X" shape, the other was plain and both had edges in relief. Lucy greeted the man with smile, surprised he was up here with her.

"How you know I was here?" she asked curiously.

"I asked the guild inside where you were; it figures you wanted some peace before going on a job." Loke answered, making Lucy blush with a smile. He knows her too well. "So, could you tell me why you here?"

"Just thinking to myself, happy that I've grown up, the past few months, you know." She kept her cheerful work hard smile on her face looking at Loke, "The usual stuff."

"I see…" Loke said with a light reply.

"You must think I've grown right?" she asked, her hair still blowing in the wind.

"I do." Loke replied and walked over to her and gave her a warm hug. It wasn't the usual hugs Loke would give; it felt more like friendly hug. "I think you've grown a lot since we first met. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead by now. You brought nine of twelve of the Zodiac together, a task I never thought I never see. So I want to know Lucy, as you Celestial spirit, no as your friend. I want you to keep growing." He released her and smiled at her, his eyes standing fixed on her despite his glasses covering them. "All of us have faith in you Lucy, so make us proud."

Lucy smiled to Loke, taking it all in what he said and nodded, feeling determined to work hard. "I will."

"Hey Lucy!" three voices shouted to the top of the guild hall. Lucy and Loke looked down to the grounds of the guild where her friends were. Wendy and Lisanna were waving their arms at the direction of the girl. Natsu had a childish grin on his face as he and Happy were yelling out, "Come on, we're ready to go! Come on down or you'll be left behind!"

"Okay, I'll be done soon!" she yelled back to the group with a smile on her face. She looks back to Loke looking still cheerfully. "We, I best be off, Loke."

"Alright, looks like your friends need you. If you need me, I'll be there." He said with a serious smile.

"I know." She nodded before smiling with sly grin, "Tell Aries I said hello."

"I will." The Lion spirit replied his face turning a light pink hearing the mention of the lamb spirit who sometime before Edolas, they started a relationship (despite Loke flirting with Lucy and Lucy Ashley in Edolas without her knowing). Loke vanished into whips of golden light as Lucy smiled at the departing spirit. She hurried down from the roof and finally came out the guild with her pink bag and brown purse on her back and shoulders. As she greeted the others, they all discussed the mission at hand with Natsu explaining the detail while sounding like a leader. Lucy still listened to Natsu's words, but her thoughts drifted to her own, drowning Natsu out, _'I wonder if something great will happen today…'_

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown area in an alleyway, five figures were standing in the shadows of the wall, speaking to one another in hush voices.

"So, that girl from Fairy Tail has returned." Spoke the first dark figure to the group. The first figure was the shortest of the group wearing a black overcoat with a hood over the person's head. The coat was black and made of leather with the coat going down pass the figure's knees with black boots. The figure's hands were in pockets and stood closest to the wall.

"Yes, from the rumors, she was in another world for two years." Spoke the second figure, the person's voice sounding more feminine than the first who sound like a man. She was much taller than first male, but was much slimmer than him. She wore a black leather overcoat with a hood over her head, the coat only reaching her feet. She wore black high heel boots on her feet and her arms rested to her sides.

"I see, so preparations are still in order?" asked the third figure, sounding more like a man with a gruffer more masculine voice. Like the others, he wore a black overcoat but was much more buffer than the others, wearing black boots that were bigger than the others' black footwear. His coat reached midway to his feet, the hem lightly touching his ankles. He stood much taller over the two, standing from the wall in the middle of the alleyway.

"Yes, if we're correct, she should be on a mission and has left the guild." answered the fourth figure, another woman with a much darker but calmer voice from the others. She wore a black overcoat that had more of a feminine feel to it, her footwear a pair of black heels showing her light skin. Her hood wasn't over her head, showing the woman had black purple hair with black highlights in it with dark brown eyes that showed so much menacing in them as she smiled. She was only as tall as the first woman, standing near the first male near the wall.

"I think we'll leave Strauss Lisanna to you my friend, we'll send others after the other girls. I think once we have enough, I think we'll be able to find and bring Zeref back." the fifth and final figure said with dark but calming voice, the last one a man. He wore a black overcoat that was much slimmer in his appearance, the coat over almost his feet except the front of his soles. He wore his hood up on his head, wearing black boots on his feet like the others. He stood in front of the other four with his back facing the street.

"Leave it to me, I'll go after her." The first black figure said with grin under his hood, finally removing it to reveal his face. He had blond hair with black highlights that was cut in a wild messy state with red eyes and several thin scars on his cheeks. "If the Salamander of Fairy Tail is there, might be fun battling him. But I'm sure I'll win." he smiled with confident, but paused when he looked up into the roof, feeling he felt someone there. _'I see our little power up can sense others around us. I thought more a moment I sense a heart of pure light was here, but I guess it was gone.'_

The first black cloaked figure looked down from the roof and back to his team as someone was watching them. On top of one of the roofs, another figure was wearing a black coat too as well wearing black gloves. The sixth figure was panted in fright, feeling he or she was almost spotted. The figure took a hand to the front of the coat, feeling his or her chest swell up and down.

'_Oh boy, those guys almost found me. I would have been found in the world faster than I thought.' _The figure spoke, having a much younger but girlish voice. The black hooded girl took a hand to her hood and grips it tightly. '_But, it seems they are using __**his **__powers, I must be careful now. This world will fall into darkness if I don't help it." _And rose up from the roof and stared into the sun, her coat blowing into the wind. _'I must be careful in this world, until the time is right.'_

* * *

_A new request for Natsu and friends, a dangerous new threat, and a mysterious new girl from another world... A new beginning starts now…_

_To be continued in chapter 2: A promise to protect your friend_

* * *

**Michael: And I finally finished my new Fairy Tail project, adding now five main series I am writing. I wanted this to be longer, my usual 9,000+ work, but with what I had, I think leaving it in a cliffhanger in a style like Fairy Tail suits it. Next chapter will be long, around 14,000 is my promise, so expect a jam pack chapter filled with humor, character development, action, suspense, and feels. **

**Now my villains for this story's first and fourth arc, they'll be more interesting as time goes on. During the gap between the first two chapters, I'll be researching for all five OCs, what I want them to look, what weapons they used, what the last three look like. They will get so much detail, so much to make them likable villains. This will be my first time doing villains; since I only did one hero OC.  
they all share these character traits:**

**-Their hair is both light and dark, meaning the dark highlights weren't there before**

**-They all use darkness magic and darkness in general (hint)**

**Now, let's see if others know their Kingdom Hearts trivia. Who's the MHG (mysterious hooded girl)? She's a canon character from Kingdom Hearts, who plays a big role with Natsu and the Fairy Tail guild. And to make sure people will not ask she isn't going to beat Erza. This girl, while in the story more developed and strong, she's no the strongest. She's only as strong as her skills give her, making a great mentor for Natsu and Lucy. **

**So what do you think, do you like some of character development, no one was out of character were they? What about Natsu, does he feel less Shounen or not? Does Lucy, for a first time since all these stories of her, have character development?**

**That's it for this; I'll see everyone in April where you might get five uploads on my birthday month. Please review, favorite, and follow. And a reminder, once this hits Tenrou, this will shift to X-overs.**

**Bye-bye!**

**Also, six more hero OCs will be add, one from me, a friend of my friend, and four others. Please submit your or ask from AshK's story which one you want to see in this.**

**I have four now, still two more slots are up for grabs, here's the style of the bio:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (x784 and x791 if I choose this character to stay from Tenrou Island)**

**Date of Birth: **

**Hair color: **

**Eye Color: **

**Magic (Magic must stay from Fairy Tail; references are fine as long you say where you based the magic or character. Nothing too out there)**

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Appearance:**

**Guild Mark Color and Location**

**Personality**

**History**

**Dislikes**

**Likes**

**Secrets**

**Flaws**

**Weakness**

**There you go.**

* * *

#I'm not going to go into a rant about those stories, best you from reading them. Warning: They all seem to begin with the same paragraph.

#2, these are examples of many stories with Lucy. If Lucy matches any of these stories, seems very out of character, and seems to be and other characters the writer's wish fulfillment, then it's another Mary Sue story. Lucy can be strong; she doesn't need as these powers to make her a better character. If people are just pissed she is a DID, you're going to have to wait. Lucy till have more moments to be strong. Just don't ruin her character, in any way.


	2. A promise to protect your friend

**Overcoming the bonds between Darkness and Light**

**Chapter 2: A promise to protect your friend**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to Overcoming the bonds between Darkness and Light. A small start with only three favorites/four followers, but it's only for a while before I get more favorites/followers. I just started this, I don't expect ten a day or something. But I'll do my best. This chapter contains the four Wizards' request, the 'date', the battle against the new dark guild, and something done badly for shipping reasons that I hope I can handle it better when it has nothing to do with Natsu/Lisanna or in most cases Natsu/Lucy. This will be my second or third Fairy Tail story I do an original battle outside canon, so bear with me on it to be long and action pack. Don't worry, Wendy and Lucy will support Natsu in the battle, at least until the finisher that it. Considering these will my first Fairy Tail villains, let me know if they feel bland and tell me how to fix them. I don't want my first villains to be hated but I don't want them to feel fodder, they will last a good while. Now let's begin.**

* * *

"So Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, and Carla already left for their job?" Erza Scarlet asked Mirajane and Elfman, sitting with them along with Gray. It was only an hour since Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, and Lisanna left for their job in Oshibana Town, the location of their job. Erza and Gray had finally turned up to the guild to find Natsu's party had left before they saw them off. Of course, they had faith in Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna, Happy, and Carla in their success in their mission (also not causing trouble for Wendy and Lisanna since they were on a mission with Natsu after all). Besides Lucy is with them to keep them on track, she was more responsible on missions than Natsu was since she is more mature than him. Mirajane nodded while Gray placed his arm to the table.

"So they'll be back tomorrow morning? Sure we can leave Natsu on a mission alone where he'll destroy a town worse than the four of us together?" Gray asked frowning, tapping his other hand on the table.

"I'm sure they can handle themselves with Natsu, I trust him." Mirajane smiled looking to her brother, Erza, and Gray. They had to agree with Mirajane on it, they could trust Natsu on one mission without them with them, as long they don't read in the newspaper that Natsu caused trouble again. Elfman look at his big sister with a frown, wondering why she would tell such a lie after practically making Natsu wet his pants in fright of her.

"Trust Nee-chan, an hour ago you thought Natsu would do the unmanly deed on…" Elfman said before Mirajane stamp on his foot under the table, making the middle Strauss sibling to yelp in pain. Erza and Gray look puzzled at the oddness of Elfman as Gray asked, "You okay Elfman? You look like you're in pain."

"Yeah…" Elfman groaned, his voice straining in pain, "I'm just fine Gray, nothing a man can't handle."

"Well I think Natsu can't do anything wrong on the mission or horrible things to Lisanna, now then…" Mirajane said, her voice switching from sweet, anger, and sweet looking to Elfman with much sweeter (and scarier) smile, "We shouldn't get in the way of our comrades' mission that they'll leave for, let's go little brother." and grabbed Elfman by his ear and dragged him awhile as he yelled out, "Whoa Mirajane cut it out! What did I say to piss you off?!"

Erza and Gray watched the two Strauss Siblings left from the table with the two stared at them with a slight nervous look on their faces. Erza merely smiled, recovering from watching her former rival dragged off her middle sibling. "I think Mirajane is starting to become like her old self again."

"I'm scared when we see her fight again." Gray agreed with a pale look on his face.

* * *

**Our arrival to Oshibana Town was a quick arrival for us, so we went to work right away. Our job was a simple task (which I hope it is); a group of thieves were stealing stuff from the town and escaping. Our job by the mayor was to capture them by force if we have too. If we can handle it, I hope…**

Sounds of cheering were echoing the town, but they weren't from the townsfolk, but were from the group of unnamed thieves who were stealing anything they could get their hands on: Money, clothes, jewelry, if it was valuable, they steal it. An hour earlier before the thief group came into the town; they met up with the client of the request, the mayor of Oshibana Town. He was a man of average height with white well groomed head of hair with black eyes, a white mustache, and a round face. His body was very oval shaped, wearing a blue business suit and a red bow tie, lastly was the brown loafers on his feet. He greeted the Fairy Tail Wizards kindly as they entered into his office.

They didn't need no introductions, seeing as the mayor has heard of the group before, Natsu and Lucy being the pair with Erza and Gray that saved the town from Eisenwald (and Erza who had knocked out most of the officers who were keeping anyone from going into the Station a few months back). Lucy spoke out first about it, saying she's sorry for her teammates' actions, even though that was her first mission with the Queen of the Fairies after all. The mayor didn't held a grudge about the events, saying to Lucy he was only happy the town was safe than attacks on people from Erza. He looks to Lisanna, recognizing the white haired Wizard as Mirajane's little sister. He thought the rumor of her passing away from a job was true, but Lisanna merely shook her head. Since the guild's Edolas mishaps were kept to the guild (and possible the magic Council), she only told him she went on a big important mission after the S-Class mission she went on. The only reason she was reported dead was so no one, not even the Magic Council would know. The mayor was surprised by this and so was Lucy. She thought of a lie on the spot, that's pretty smart in her books.

After explaining about Lisanna's 'disappearance', the mayor told them about his reward for them: 500,000 Jewels. Lucy's brown eyes lit up like stars in the night sky; the sound of this month's rent just upon her. Natsu and Lisanna caught the giddy look in their comrade's eyes, knowing that Lucy won't let money like that slip from her fingers. Even Wendy saw it, knowing Lucy for a mere few months, knows how determined she was for money, especially her rent. The Blonde Celestial Wizard stood with enthusiasm in her face, ready to get to work. She was (for a change), the first one to leave the building to set up their plan, making Natsu look blankly at the departing Wizard.

"She's more fired up than I am, that's new." He said still blankly.

Lisanna giggled, taking her hand to her mouth, "That's what makes her so cute in a way."

"Well better follow her and see what her plan is." Carla said following Natsu, Wendy, Lisanna, and Happy out the building.

"What is her plan?" asked Wendy curiously, the young blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer interested to see what they'll do to capture the thieves.

"Who knows, knowing Lucy it's a big deal." Happy chimed in with a reply, still following after his friends.

True to Lucy's words, she had an idea and as crazy it sounded, as much it seems to fail, they went along with it. The Wizards were to hide in a large box in the town's plaza hoping for the thieves to kind the box, open it, and find them. Lucy explained that in books of history, leaders used what is called 'Trojan Horses' to hide and sneak inside enemy territory in order to attack with them off guard. But instead of going into enemy base, the wizards are allowing them to be 'taken away'. When they proceed to open the box, they would strike. In the red and green box with a sign on the front that read, 'rare treasures inside', Natsu was first to speak up inside with a groan of annoyance in his voice.

"Why do we have to be the bait, Lu?" Natsu asked to the blonde wizard, rested his squeezed back to the side of the box. Lucy smiled and held a thumb up to him.

"Great plan, right?"

"I understand you don't want us causing massive damage to the town, but could you think of a plan that doesn't have us in an uncomfortable position?" Happy asked, his face pressed to the bottom of the box but spoke clear enough for his friends to hear him.

"It's not as bad as you make it Happy, just muscle through it." Carla replied to the fellow Exceed with a smile, not realizing she was sitting his back like a little seat to which Happy retorted to the white Exceed, "You're on my back Carla, how that made make me feel?" Happy wasn't having one of his love moments of having Carla close to him, but this wasn't the time nor the place since it was a mission they were on. He didn't really like this, wondering if Lucy was so serious about getting money to think of a crazy plan like this.

"Don't worry Happy, you'll be fine. We'll be out of here soon. And Natsu," Lisanna reassured the blue Exceed then look to Natsu with a little blush, "By the way Natsu, Not to alarm you, but you hand is on my…" to which Natsu's face turned redder than his flames as he screamed out, pulling out his hand from Lisanna.

"Gah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry! Please don't tell Mira!" he yelled frantically, pleaded to the Takeover Wizard hoping she won't tell Mirajane about this. He was supposed to not touch her inappropriately like that, and his hand was grabbing her thigh. He was not better than a pervert, grabbing girls like that. The girls looked blankly at him, wondering what was up with him, he seem not himself today. Lisanna look to him and had a sinking feeling his sister scared him, seeing his personality change somewhat. Natsu never seem to realize he was touching her since they entered the box; she only wanted to tell him to get it out the way so it won't be so awkward between them. She didn't know Mira planted worry seeds in him before they left. She knows her sister is protective of her, but never **that **protective to think Natsu was perverted to her. She might decide to speak to her sister when they get back to the guild, maybe remind her that Natsu is as innocent as a fly. She knows Natsu doesn't see her, or Lucy, or Wendy, or any of the guild's female members as just a pretty face, he respects them greatly to never seem as such. If he did, she probably beat the pervert out of him. (A/N 1)

"I hear someone, everyone stay quiet." Wendy piped up in a hush voice, getting everyone's attention to listen in for the outside. Everyone kept their eyes focused and ears to the walls of the boxes, hoping to catch the sound of the thieves they were after. Outside the box, a group was coming up to the plaza to see a large box with a sign on it. Smirks and smiles were presents on the groups: mostly sounded like women.

"Well, what you know, looks like they left something for us, how nice...?" The leader, a buff man with tan skin, an open red vest, and black hair said with a mock cheerful voice said to his crew. "Secure the treasure; open it up to see what's inside."

"Yes sir!" his crew responded and went over to the box of 'treasure' to open it. Placing one hand firmly on the box, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and Lisanna could feel they were there. Natsu could smell them, ten or twenty of the group that's been stealing from town. He should also smell the scent of steel from magic swords, the scent of gunpowder from guns like Alzack, Bisca, and even the man named Wally used, and also the sound of chains in their hands. They may have him and his group outnumbered 6:20, but the odds were in their favor. He like a challenge to fight, now wanting to get out of this box as soon as possible. He looks to his friends who were gear up and ready to go, even Carla seem ready (the usual scowling Exceed who once before couldn't think Natsu and Gray could beat a whole group of dark Wizards on their own first meeting them). Natsu's left hand lit up in red-orange flames as everyone thought the same words in their heads, _'It's time!"_

Suddenly, the box rattled and shake making the thugs jump back in fright, wondering what was in it, Was it a bomb, was the town serious enough to putting a bomb in their town just get rid of them? Finally, the box exploded in a burst of flames, covering the plaza in a thick cloud of dust. The thieves call cried out as they were blinded by the dust. They shielded their eyes with their arms as a voice called from above them as dust cleared from above.

"We got you!"

From above in the air, four flying figures (one carried by another person) were floating over them. On the right was Wendy with Carla carrying her, the White Exceed's white angelic wings were sprouted behind her back. On Wendy's left was Natsu, while Happy's white angelic wings carried him on his back. And on Natsu's right, Lisanna flew alongside the two Dragon Slayers in a different appearance, her arms now resembling green and pinkish wings that spread from her booth, and carried under legs was Lucy, her blonde hair lightly blowing in the winds. The thieves all gasped, it was a trap.

"We been had!" the leader yelled furiously.

Natsu and Happy dived down to the ground first as Happy released the Fire Dragon Slayer from his paws as he continued to dive bomb to the ground. Natsu's fists ignited into red-orange flames as he straighten himself up from the dive, his scarf straight up as he fell to the ground, holding his fist out in a striking position.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu exclaimed, proceeding to slam his fist into the cobblestone ground and causing a shockwave of fire that sent the many thieves and their leader off their feet in a yelp, toppling finally to the hard ground. They slowly rose up from the ground to see Natsu, the Fire Slayer smiling with a cocky smile on his face. The leader of the thieves growled in anger seeing him, noticing the red Fairy Tail crest on Natsu's right shoulder.

"Shit, I recognize that symbol, that and those brats are from Fairy Tail." The leader muttered and rose back to the ground and pointed his finger at the Wizard, "Don't just sit there, get that brat!"

"Sir!" they responded, raising back up from the ground and running up to Natsu. Natsu didn't move as they were reached closer to him. Suddenly, a glowing blue magic circle appeared in front of Natsu as the ground opened up to reveal Taurus the Golden Bull. Taurus was an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of both a bull, as his theme implies, but, most notably, of a cow. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to those of dappled cows, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He had dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those carried by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominals, something which makes him yet again resemble a cow. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body. Taurus' massive body is mostly left bare: wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wore simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attached his signature axe.

The thieves saw the Golden Bull appearing in front of them as they exclaimed, "Where the cow come from?!"

"Taurus, you know what to do!" Lucy commanded from above the starting battle to the Celestial Spirit.

"Right away, Miss Lucy!" Taurus replied and leaped into the air and took his axe from his back, and then proceeds to swing his axe rapidly. He subsequently lowered the axe on the ground with both of his arms, generating an earthquake on contact, which moves in a straight line towards the target, splitting the ground and blasting rocks in the air. The thieves were tossed around the plaza, yelling as they fell again to the ground to rise back up again furiously.

"That blasted Cow, where it come from?!" one of the thieves, a woman with dark skin and a black tube top holding a gun in her right hand asked angrily.

"That blonde bimbo summoned him!" another of the thieves, a male member with black hair and bare chest yelled pointing to Lucy who was still hanging from Lisanna, the Celestial Wizard now wrapping her arms around her waist now.

"Shoot her down!" shouted several members pointing their magic guns at Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla's directions. From their guns, yellow magic bullets were fired from the guns, coming towards the two Wizards and Carla. Carla and Lisanna didn't look too worried as they duck and dodge over the bullets as they continued to fire at them. The two flyers kept dodging the bullets as Natsu yelled out, "Why don't you keep your attention to someone else!" and fire surged under Natsu's feet as a red-orange magic circle appeared in front of his face as he began to inhale, gathering fire in his mouth, "Here goes, Fire Dragon Roar!" and expelling from his puffed up cheeks (and the red-orange magic circle that appeared in front of his face), a large stream of red hot flames erupted from his mouth and traveled it's way to the thieves who dodge out of the way of the flames, the many gunners ceasing their fire on the girls. Wendy, Lisanna, and Lucy looked down to see they were in the clear, no longer being shot at anymore.

"Good, Natsu got to stop shooting at us, time for our counterattack, let's go!" exclaimed Lucy as she and Lisanna dived down to the plaza again, leaving Wendy and Carla in the air.

"I'm beginning to think she's too getting enthusiastic to finish this job without a problem or just the money in general." Carla commented with frown on her face, the Sky Dragon Slayer looking to the White Exceed with an assuring smile.

"For her sake Carla, let's just do our best for her okay?" she asked of her, the White Exceed agreeing with a nod as they too dived down to follow after Lucy and Lisanna. Several of the group rose up to see Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla diving at them while Natsu and Taurus were fighting the leader and four of his crew. Natsu was battling with the leader of the thieves, the main welding two silver blades in his hands as he tried to strike Natsu. Natsu ducked and dodged with his impressive reflexes and kept a stern look of the man as Taurus was dealing the four other thieves. They each had whips and chains in their hands as they twirl them around with sinister looks on their faces as Taurus smirked, not worrying at the slightest. The four circled him as they tossed their whips and chains at him, the chains and whips wrapping around his arms, binding his forearms together while still hold his awe in his hands.

"We got you now, cow!" they yelled with triumph, believing they stop the Golden Bull from attacking. Taurus didn't seem to worry that his arms were bound, merely he grinned, and a glint appeared in his right eye. He flexed his arms muscles tightly and within seconds, the whips and chains broke and shattered from his arms as he broke them apart, making the four thieves that were battling with him gasp with shocking, hold the broken weapons in their hands in shock,

"But how, those were made to be unbreakable." One of them, a woman with light skin and a white top and black open vest said in disbelief. Taurus kept his competent grin and held his Axe at the ready again.

"Never underestimate the strength of a Celestial Spirit." He said with pride in his voice, swinging his axe to the ground again, creating another tremor to the ground that sent the four off their feet in fright. Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla continued their dive to the plaza ground as several of the thieves that Natsu knocked off their feet with his Fire Dragon Roar had rose up again to fire not only magic bullets from their hands, but beams of yellow light from their hands. The White Exceed and Takeover Wizard dodged and maneuvered from the bullets and light beams, doing their best to not get hit. Wendy and Carla took front of Lisanna and Lucy as the two flipped from a dive as Wendy began to inhale air around her, her cheeks puffed up, a sky blue magic appearing in front of her face as she cried out, "Sky Dragon Roar!" and expelled from her mouth a large quantity of white air from her mouth in the form of a tornado-like blast and traveled. The Roar attack carried them screaming about while they toss around the plaza and toppled to the ground. Natsu continued fighting the leader as the leader looked from the corner of his eye at the many thieves was tossed around by Wendy's attack. His crew was out matched by a couple of kids, not even a group of them could even beat them. As he swung again at Natsu trying to stay focus on fighting him, Natsu's right foot was then ignited in red-orange flames as he cried out, "Fire Dragon Claw!" and with a swift kick, assaulted the leader with a powerful fire-enhanced kick and sent flying away from Natsu, dropping his swords and flying to the ground with a crash to the ground. The many thieves were covered in scratch marks and dust, many of their clothes with many tears, their hair a complete mess. Natsu smiled as Happy, Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla flew down and stood beside him and Taurus, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer looking to Lucy still smiling,

"I'll admitted, your strategy how to deal with a group of them was pretty crafty, but I have a question?" he asked, his smile turning into a frown, pointing a finger at her, "how you even know what to do, is your personality and clothes going to change to you're no longer our Lucy, and are you dating anyone like Erza by the chance?"

Lucy stared blankly at the Dragon slayer, wondering if he was kidding or not? The first bit was more her knowing how to deal with a group of thieves without them scattering around town, but the last two bits, what kind of book as he been reading? She sighed, not wanting for once to yell at him for that comment, to be a little mature for once about Natsu's statement. (A/N 2)

"I'll talk about that later with Natsu, right now." She looks back to the group of thieves who were slowly getting back up after taking attacks from Natsu, Wendy, and Taurus, taking his key and another out of her key ring, "These guys don't look out for the count."

"Damn it, bested by four brats and a cow, horrible." panted the leader heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Well too bad…" Lucy retorted with confidence, holding both keys in her right hand with a smile on her face, "It's about to get worse. Taurus, thanks for your help, you can go back!"

"You're welcome Miss Lucy!" Taurus replied to her, vanishing into golden wisps of light, returning to the Celestial Spirit World. Lucy placed The Golden Bull's key back to her key ring and continued holding the second key. She tossed and twirled the key in her right hand and said after catching it in her hand, "Open, Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

And from the light blue magic circle, Scorpio emerged into the plaza in a golden light. Scorpio was a relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with short hair that was red on one side and white on the other. His tail was a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail that has the word "Antares" written on it. He wore no shirt, but had a flower shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He had a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it. He wore black shorts, and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs. Once appeared, He said with pride, "We are!"

"Here we go, attack!" Lucy ordered to Natsu, Wendy, and Lisanna, and Scorpio to finish off the thieves.

"Time to put this new attack I practiced since we got back to good use!" Wendy exclaimed, crossing her arms before holding out her hands into the sky as a sky blue magic circle appeared over her head, "Sky Dragon Tornado!" and formed a enormous white wind Tornado from the magic circle as she then hurled it at the thieves. (A/N 3)

"Sand Buster!" exclaimed Scorpio, getting down on his four limbs, in a stance which is reminiscent of a real scorpion's, and then pointed his scorpion-like stinger at the thieves. A large amount of sand is subsequently fired from it in the form of a powerful sand tornado which moves towards the thieves and combined with Wendy's Sky Dragon Tornado and the two spells collided into a twister of sand and wind, the thieves screaming out in fear as they were carried into it and spinning around and around in there.

"Lisanna, Natsu, you're up!" Lucy commanded to the two Wizards, who then nodded.

"Right!" they responded and took off running to the sand and wind tornado. Lisanna then jumped into the air and cried out, "Takeover Animal Soul: Harpy!" and her arms, legs, and body surrounded itself in golden light and finally emerged from the light, her arms now pink and green bird wings, her legs now purple bird legs with a green body and pink tail, her torso and head still remained still remained unchanged. Lisanna flew over Natsu and grabbed him by the back of his vest and lifted him off the ground as the two looked serious as they dived into the sand/wind tornado. Inside the tornado, they could see many of the thieves spinning around helplessly in the wind, the leader in the eye of the top of the tornado. They flew to the top of the tornado and burst out from the top. Lisanna flew as fast as she could as the two were now over the tornado as Lisanna's legs shift back to normal, kicking Natsu with her feet and sending Natsu falling down to the Tornado. Flames appeared from Natsu's hands like long twin streams as he held them behind his head and cried out, "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" and crashed his flames down to the tornado like mighty wings in a X formation, causing the tornado to exploded upon impact with a huge dust cloud of black smoke and dust that was over most of the plaza and the dust hovered overhead the area. A few minutes later, the dust and smoke finally cleared, revealing the now defeated group of thieves. They were scattered around the plaza now, bodies in or on the fountain, all completely in a daze or submerged in the water. Lisanna returned to the ground, her body glowing in light before standing with Natsu. The two friends look to one another and hi fived. Lucy and Wendy high fived too, even Happy and Carla did so as well (with Carla making a little smile on her once scowled, disapproved face). They did a good job, for their first job together. And for once, the whole town wasn't destroyed. There's a little damage to the plaza, but all in all, it was a successful mission.

* * *

"Have you heard the latest rumors?"

"No, but tell me. What's going on?"

An interesting conversation caught the attention of both Gray and Erza, both which were heading to the site of their job. Two girls, both looking around 17-18 years old were talking amongst themselves near a store. The first girl had brunette hair that was tied in pony tail behind her head and matching brown eyes, wearing a yellow sleeveless dress and black dress shoes. The second girl (who both Wizards assume was her friend or sister), had raven black hair that was cut mid-way to her back, and green eyes wearing a white sleeveless halter top and a blue skirt and black high heels. Gray and Erza, wanting to know what the girls were talking about, walked right up them.

"What you heard?" Gray asked speaking to the two girls. They turned around to see Gray and Erza coming over to them. The two smiled seeing the two familiar Wizards; the brunette haired girl spoke up first with a delighted look on her face seeing them.

"Oh! You're Titania Erza Scarlet!" she said delightedly and then look to Gray, "And You're Gray Fullbuster, I heard all at about you!"

"Oh really?" Gray replied with a smile, while back in Fairy Tail, Juvia had shattered a glass in hand feeling a strong anger in her being; a dark aura surrounded her body as she muttered to herself (getting Levy and Cana's attention too). "Who dares speaks to my Gray-sama."

"What's with her?" they asked seeing the Water Wizard as the two girls with Gray and Erza introduced themselves to the wizards.

"I'm Aya, this is my friend Harumi." The brunette haired girl named Aya, pointing to herself and Harumi. (A/N 4)

"It's nice to meet you Aya and Harumi." Erza replied kindly smiling at the two girls.

"So what's this rumor you were talking with your friend about?" Gray asked, looking to the two girls.

"Well, here's how it goes. There have been kidnappings happening around several towns in most of Fiore." Aya said, making Gray and Erza look puzzled hearing about this.

"That sounds…" Erza started, hearing the start of the rumor but Aya continued seeing Erza's perplexed face, "I know, sounds real clichéd, I know. Kidnapping, it happens at the time." She said with a giggle in her voice, "But this is where it gets weird. The rumors said female Wizards with white hair and extraordinary magic have been targeted."

"Huh?" the two Wizards asked, her friend Harumi confused too from what Aya had said.

"Why girls with white hair, any reason?" Gray asked her folding his arms.

"No idea, but I did some digging up on the theories of why white haired girls are being targeted. I decided to think of cliché reasons, one them being maybe these girls are related to some demons from Earth Land History. So when I heard about the kidnappings, I looked up demon sightings from the past, either human form or monster form if any of them had descendants with white hair. But this is where my theory is debunked, none of them looked related to them, so it can't be a demon reason. Besides, seems a bit much, Wizards related to demons, I know demons exist in our age, but that seems out there, don't you think?" she added making Gray, Erza, and Harumi had to agree with her. What kind of world would they live in if their friends were related to demons? Sure, Erza knows Mira can do Demon Takeovers, but she found those demons on her missions, she, or Lisanna, or Elfman, weren't going to be automatically related to demons, that wouldn't really make any sense in the long run. (A/N 5)

"So who was targeted or captured?" asked Gray continuing the conversation with the girls and Erza.

"Well the other day, the prison where Angel of Oración Seis was attacked by a group of Dark Guild members, like a small army, trying to get to Angel, but failed and escape before they could be captured." Aya replied.

"Angel…" the two wizards repeated picturing the white haired Celestial Wizard in their head. She was a young woman of relatively small stature with pale skin, short silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and indigo-colored eyes. As her name suggested, Angel's attire is evocative of the conventional image of an angel. She wears a short dress made up of white feathers with two bird-like wings that hang from her back. The dress split just above her navel, and reveals much of her cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. While the sides of her torso are covered, much of her chest is not. The deep, revealing v-cut is lined by a row of long feathers on either side, thus continued up her torso and wrap around her shoulders to form a sort of collar. Two wing-like tattoos can be found on her collarbone. Her skirt was also partially split down the middle. Angel wears a dark-blue ribbon around her head, with four bows hanging from it, two on each side, which cover her ears. Her hair is cut in a short bob, with two tresses reaching over her hair ribbon to frame her face. A piece of hair at the top curled into a halo that rises conspicuously from her head. Angel also wore long, dark blue gloves that cover her arms passed her elbows and knee-length, dark blue stockings with light blue, feathered boots. They remembered her well, one of the six generals who Lucy battled against and defeated. She was also the one who killed Karen Lillica, Loke and Aeries' original owner and the reason Lucy had risked everything to save him before Loke joined her.

"So they're going after Wizards like Angel huh, what they are planning with her?" asked Harumi looking to her friend.

"That's what ben floating around, no one knows why. All they know it's a Dark Guild targeting these girls, and it seems they are serious; they act serious, making some successful captures to a few girls. One of them was fighting back before she was captured. Also, several Wizards got involved in some of the fights trying to stop them, so it seems they are in question, I hope they are alight." Aya continued putting her hands together in a worry look on her face.

Gray and Erza looked to one another and back to Aya and Harumi with slight frowns on their faces. It was a first they heard of these rumors and that other Wizards were involved with it. Their thought s turned to Mirajane and Lisanna, two of the few white haired girls they are acquainted with. They were worried for Mira and Lisanna, the former on a mission now and might run into the Dark Guild that's after these girls. They hope Natsu and the girls come back safe, they wouldn't want to hear that their friends were kidnapped.

"Don't worry; I think those wizards who got involved are right." Erza reassured them finally smiling, "They only were trying to protect the girls, I don't think the Magic Council will be hard to them that is. That being said, Gray and myself should be get going now. Thank you for telling us what's going now." she said and held out a hand to shake theirs.

"You're very welcome, maybe your guild could find out what's up and who this Dark guild is." Harumi replied shaking Gray's hands (and again at the guild Juvia shattered another glass0.

"We'll take into consideration with our master, take care of you both." Erza said to Harumi and Aya with a kind smile.

"Take care!" Aya said happily, waving her right hand as she and her friend left the other way leaving Gray and Erza to continue the direction they were going before meeting the two girls. The two comrades kept a steady pace with one another as they started to talk about what they just learned about.

"That was an interesting piece of info, wouldn't you agree Gray?" Erza asked looking to the Ice Make Wizard in question.

"Yeah," Gray nodded placing his hands to his pants' pocket as he walked along with the Queen of the Fairies, "An odd case of kidnapping and it seems even one of our old enemies is targeted. We should talk to Gramps about it when we get to the guild."

"I agree, master should at least know about this. I am worried for Natsu and the girls; they might run into this guild." Erza replied looking as serious as ever with her arms. "But why kidnap white hair girls?"

"Who knows, gramps might know. Didn't he leave for a meeting, so he might have heard about the kidnapped girls?" Gray replied removing his hands from his pockets and continued looking to Erza not looking the way he was going. "I wonder what this dark Guild's ambitions are. What are they after?" and before Erza could reply, Gray then slammed into someone while they were walking, both Gray and the unknown figure falling to the ground.

"Ow!" both exclaimed out as they hit the hard ground. Gray cringed in pain as his eyes were close, Erza looking to the Ice Make wizard and then to the person he ran into. It was an unknown figure (hard to tell it was a girl or a boy), wearing a black jacket that cover passes his or her feet with a hood over his or her head. The person was close if not close to even Levy's or even Juvia's height, if it was a girl. Gray got up from the ground dusting off his pants and shirt, seeing the person he knocked down to the ground. The unknown person was trying to get up, seeming to knock a bag from his or her hands. Gray came over to help the unknown person, the hooded unknown looking to the raven haired Ice Make Wizard's outstretched hand.

"Uh, thank you." The unknown person said, the voice sounding slightly shish and young. Gray could tell it was a girl not much younger than Lucy. She took hold of Gray's hand he pulled her up, her hood still covering her head. Erza look to the hooded girl, bowing forgivingly at her.

"Forgive me, my friend wasn't looking the way he was going in our conversation that he didn't see you." She said with a light bow to her, "You are not hurt are you?"

"I'm alright ma'am, thank you for asking." The hooded girl said assuring and kindly, sounding like a slightly older Wendy with how she talked and how polite she was. She didn't say another word as she picked up her dropped bag and walked away, Gray and Erza turning to watch her. Gray for a moment thought the girl was suspicious, wearing a hood over her face to conceal her face. Despite sounding nice, Gray didn't feel like he wanted to be fooled by some fake nice and cute girl act, knowing it could be a trap by a dark guild. If this was some dark guild member, maybe one of the ones who have caused the kidnappings, he wanted to at least take action and capture her for questions. Gray's face looked serious as he was ready to attack the girl, but an armored hand grabbed his shoulder.

"No, I don't think that girl's connected to the recent kidnappings." Erza told him seriously, Gray turning his head at her, "Something about her does feel dark… It's hard to put into words but she felt for a moment really pure hearted and gentle."

Gray scoffed, turning his body completely around at Erza (not realized he stripped off his white jacket, blue short-sleeve shirt, and black pants and shoes and stood only in his boxers), "Geez Erza, you read why too many romantic novels to think that."

"No I don't you idiot, and put some clothes on!" she retorted at the raven haired Ice Make Wizard furiously, a vein throbbing on her temple and her black eyes harrowed as Gray looked down in complete horror.

"Gah!" he screamed out, getting many onlookers' attention at the eighteen year old Wizard who stripped in public. The unknown girl could hear the scream from a few blocks, but her thoughts were on something else. A voice, a young boy's voice rang through her memories:

"**Hey …. Are you sure about going to that world? We might not see you for a long time, maybe forever?"**

"…**. I know you don't want to feel like you had to have us protecting you all the time, not after what happened a year ago. You really want to be independent about all this, to finally grow up?"**

"**Okay …. You win. Here, take this back. I think you need this luck than I do."**

"**No matter what, where you go, I'll always be with you…"**

The final memory faded away as she took a hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat. While her hood covered it, she was happy. Happy to be here, and thinking about the boy made her concealed face brighten with happiness. She continued on the street path passing by many visitors or citizens to the town. The hooded girl then took from her bag a red apple and proceeds to eat it.

* * *

Back at Oshibana Town, the thief gang that was causing trouble in the town was defeated at taken in by the Rune Knights, led by Lahar, the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit. He was a slim young man of average height with long, tied up black hair, two bangs frame his face and an unruly tuft covered his hi forehead, though his lavender eyes were visible behind his circular-lenses glasses. His attire was that of a high-ranking Council associate's, consisting of a long, blue jacket with pink edges and strapped cuff over a high-collared shirt that bared the Council's signature ankh-like symbol. Along with his attire, he wore white pants held up by a simple belt, white gloves, a white cape held closed by a gem-decorated buckle, and distinctive shoes, both baring a serpentine pattern. Lahar didn't speak much to Natsu's group, mostly remembering the bunch minus Lisanna resisting Jellal to him back during the events of Nirvana. Natsu wanted to attack the man for taking their friend, but he didn't want to cause any trouble for his friends. Especially they just finished a job. He only said thank you for them apprehending these thieves and along with the Rune Knights, carried them away. He said one thing to Lisanna, eyeing the white haired girl for a moment, considering the recent attack to the prison, thought for a moment to speak to her. He declined that thought, but said sternly to her, "So you're Mirajane's little sister? I guess the proper thing to say would be welcome back." and walked away from her and Natsu's group, taking the captured thieves and the Rune Knights with him. Natsu started to growl angrily looking at Lahar and the Rune Knights walk away, balling his s tightly together. Natsu felt two hands touch his shoulders as Lisanna and Lucy caught his attention, turning his head at the two girls. They shook their heads, not wanting Natsu to go and attack anyone.

"Natsu, I know how you feel about Jellal; he helped us even when he couldn't remember Erza or what he did. And now he's in prison, maybe forever, but I don't want you causing trouble for us like before." Lucy said her tone as forceful as she could make it.

"But…"he stated back to the Celestial Spirit Wizard, but Lisanna then interjected with her two cents.

"She's right, we can't cause trouble for them, we just finished a job after all, and we don't want trouble for our guild more than usual. I may not meet Jellal, or in this case this world's Jellal or the Edolas one, but to me, if he's friend to you, he's a friend to me. But we need to keep our heads; we can't just jump at the chance to fight for him. Think of the consequences, we could put our whole guild on the line." Lisanna said and kept her hand tightly on her friend's shoulder. "I know you want to help him, but for how Natsu, learn to keep a cool head, okay?"

Natsu stared at the two girls, taking in what they said, even Happy, Carla, and Wendy agreed too for Natsu not caused trouble. They know Natsu battled against Jellal on the R-System (Tower of Heaven), and it was Jellal who helped Natsu beat Zero, and it's oblivious that all of them minus Lisanna saw the Dragon Slayer struggle along with them to get to Jellal. Natsu hated him at first, for what he did to those on the Tower of Heaven, killing Simon, and was going to use Erza to bring by someone, but they know he wasn't in his right mind. He was controlled by Zeref, or at least the very darkness they dealt with once like Lyon. They know that darkness well, remembering Sherry almost fall to darkness over Lyon's so called 'death' and wanted revenge on Gray since he survived and not Lyon, allowing Nirvana to have a hold on her. It's was important they stay cool about all this, mainly Natsu, mainly himself. He nodded to them, but he didn't like the idea of not going up to Lahar's face.

"Okay, I'll won't cause much trouble for us, even though I want to." he sighted, relaxing his muscles and looked to everyone, "Let's go see the major and tell him we catch the thief group and collect our reward."

"Right!" they agreed and left the plaza and returned to the major's office. Once inside, the group told the major that they defeated the thieves and were taken in by the Rune Knights. The major was overjoyed that his town and his people were safe now thanks to them. Lucy merely smiled, since it was her idea to gather them all in one place after, she was happy that the major was happy.

"Now then, your reward." The major said, passing Lucy the bag of money, 500,000 Jewels. Without looking too giddy of finally having rent money, Lucy and her friends all bow respectable to him, saying in unison, "Thank you very much, have a good day." And one by one they left the office and went into town. Lucy was walking with Natsu, a huge smile on her face practically skipping her way through the street while Natsu had one eye on his comrade. Happy, Lisanna, Carla, and Wendy walked behind them, Exceeds were in the girls' arms. Natsu kept his eyes on Lucy, seeing how cheery she was about having the money for this month's rent. She knows after how serious she to join a guild and make tons of money, and finally being successful on a job without destroying half the town made her really happy.

"Now that you have your rent money, didn't you say we'll get something to eat after the mission?" he asked curiously to the Celestial Spirit Wizard.

"Oh course!" she replied happily to him, "We deserve it after a job well done. You brought some dress clothes didn't you?" she asked.

'_How could I not, you made it clear when I told you the mission Lucy…' _Natsu muttered, but nodded to her. She looked brightly at him again, almost glad. Her smile lessen to Natsu as she asked, "By the way Natsu, you were serious about going to check something out after we got home from the guild, what was it?"

"Nothing, just checking up on an old house me and Lisanna built to raise Happy's egg, that's all you need to know." He said quickly, but Lucy's smile turned into a cunning smirk, making Natsu look at her nervously.

"W-What?" he stammered.

"I was just wondering why this seem like a huge urgency after you spoke with Gildarts, that's all." Lucy replied slyly.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Lucy, just drop it!" Natsu retorted, his face turning different shades of red with each. Wendy and Lisanna stopped when Natsu and Lucy did as well, curious to what they were talking about. They could see Natsu's face looking red with embarrassment, and Lucy having a huge smirk on her face .Wendy looked surprised, even Carla, Natsu embarrassed?

"Drop what, Natsu?" she added with a dark but sweetly voice, "I'm wondering why you seem so serious of keeping childhood memories safe, my friend." Making Natsu gritted his teeth at the Celestial Spirit Wizard, closely wanting to do to her like what he does to Gray on a daily basis.

"And you are implying Lucy Heartfilia?" he spat, teeth more bared at her.

"Isn't it obvious…" she stated and then darkly smiled and placed her left hand to the side of her mouth in a whisper but said it loudly for Natsu to hear, "You love her, don't you?"

"I did offended you, neglect you, did horrible things to you, or anything bad to you in a past life or something?!" Natsu yelled furiously, making Lucy laugh out like a little kid, seeing Natsu's face fuming not only flames but his face turning red. Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Lisanna could overhear the conversation and started to laugh, even Happy despite Lucy's use of his shtick again. (A/N 6)

Wendy giggled, looking to Lisanna trying her hardest to keep speaking normally, "Looks like those two are getting along well."

"I'll say. Those two are so much like Edo-Natsu and Lucy, except Lucy usually tortures him." Lisanna said still giggling as well, "But you know, when I first met this Lucy, I could tell she was sweet, despite the other things I heard: the yelling, the annoyance, Natsu sneaking into her house with Gray and Erza, but I do see how much they care for one another." Seeing Natsu still yelled at Lucy while she was still laughing so hard, her own face turning red with laughter.

"What was Edo-Natsu and Scary Lucy's relationship like, Lisanna-san?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Well to be honest, kinda what you expect. Lucy would make Natsu do dangerous tasks, and if he refused, Lucy would torture him. But they were friends, like most of the Edolas guild, but even so, they were close." She explained before look to the two Wizards' into front of her, "You know, just to keep this between the four of us, there was a period of time I had a crush on Natsu. Even when we were young, I always had this idea of being married with him, as a real husband and wife. But over the two years, and when I returned from Edolas, I grew out of my crush on him and started liking someone else." She added with a kind smile.

"Who Lisanna, who is it?" Wendy and Happy asked, wanting to hear the new person she decided to spend her life with someday. Lisanna only smiled, a light blush rose on her cheeks as she look to the Exceeds and Sky Dragon Slayer.

"It's a secret." She answered sweetly.

"Aww, bummer, I really want to know." both Happy and Wendy said, really wanting to know who she was crushing on now, was it someone from the guild? The two wanted to make her spill the beans, but if Lisanna was anything like her siblings, she wasn't going to crack easily with a secret. It wasn't like she was breaking Natsu's heart or anything; Natsu is usually on missions or hanging with his team to be looking for a girlfriend at the moment. He wasn't with Lucy, who he hangs with all the time, or with some other girl. Lisanna chuckled at the eager two, but looks to Natsu and Lucy again, walking up to the two.

"Alright Lucy, you can cut it out now, I think Natsu had enough." She said to the laughing Celestial Spirit Wizard who look to her and pouted, whishing Lisanna wouldn't ruin her fun. "And Natsu," she added to the Fire Dragon Slayer who's face now resemble that of Erza's scarlet hair, "Calm down, Lucy was only playing around, weren't you Lucy?" she said and look back to her again.

"A little…" she said with pouted lips.

"Let's go back to our hotel and get ready. I'm a little hungry after a job well done." Lisanna said to the two as she led the way (Happy smiling happily in her arms) with Natsu and Lucy, along with Wendy and Carla to their hotel room they rented for the night. As they took turns changing, Lucy was thinking to herself, _'Maybe I was a little overboard on the teasing Natsu thing, but I thought it would be funny for change to pick on Natsu than everyone teasing me.'_

"Lucy, it's your turn with the bath!" Lisanna called to her, poking her head out of bathroom, her white hair wrapped up in the fluff pink hotel towel.

"Oh!" the Celestial Sprit Wizard broke out of her train of thought to look at Lisanna with a smile on her face, "Okay!"

She rose up from the bed she sat on with Natsu and Wendy, the latter had his eyes covered and sat along with Happy and Carla too. Lucy grabbed a white towel and proceeds into the bathroom, passing Lisanna who came out wearing a light blue bathrobe. She sat with Natsu, the cats, and Wendy siting patiently with them. Natsu look to Lisanna and turned from her with a blush, not trying to look at her inappropriate while her hair was damp and covered with a towel and her slightly damp skin. Lisanna look to her friend who wouldn't look at her. She sighed, groaning in a tone similar to Lucy, _'I really need to tell Mira-nee to not to put ideas of worry to my friends…'_

After Lucy left the bathroom, it was Wendy's turn to take her bath. Once she exited the bathroom, she, and the girls returned into the bathroom again to changed, giving Natsu and themselves' some privacy. He didn't mind after all, saying to the girls, "I wouldn't want to feel like a pervert in front of any of you, especially with Carla suspecting me."

"Hang on Natsu, why would you automatically think I'll…" the White Exceed retorted, but paused realizing he was right when it came to Wendy's safety, and her usual view of the Fairy tail Guild members, Natsu hit the mark on that. Natsu has gotten smarter or it was a lucky guess. She hopped off the bed and followed the girls into the bathroom, muttering a soft, "Yes…" before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Natsu and Happy to get ready. Natsu changed from his usual outfit and into a more fitting dress clothes. A few minutes passed in privacy for Natsu, and he was dressed in his dress clothes. He wore a long sleeve white dress shirt with a black over vest with yellow buttons that buttoned mid-way up his chest with a red tie in the center. His black dress pants were complemented by his black polished dress shoes, where he usually wore his black sandals. His pink spiky hair was comb back to look as neat as possible; the Fire Dragon Slayer then looked into the mirror near a dresser. He wasn't use to dressing up like this; one occasion was wearing waiter clothes at Yajima's restaurant, but never had to dress like he was going on a date with someone. His cheeks were flushed, he knew this wasn't a date so why was he nervous? Maybe it was because he promised Mira to protect Lisanna that he didn't want to say no to the idea and keep her safe. He looks to his Exceed companion who wore a red bow tie and didn't have his green bag around his neck.

"Hey, how do I look, Happy?" he asked to the Blue Exceed.

"You look very nice Natsu!" Happy replied cheerfully to him. Natsu grinned to him with a cheeky grin in response. Then, a voice called from the bathroom, Natsu recognized it to be Lucy's.

"Okay, we're ready!"

The boys turned around to the direction of the bathroom door as it opened up to reveal Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla. The boys were awestruck on how beautiful and cute they looked. Lucy wore a light pink dress with a dark pink light sweeper that was hanging off her shoulders. Her blonde hair was tied behind her head with a pink bow while she wore her usual red heart shaped earrings which were covered by her bangs. On her hips was still her Gate Keys and Whip while she wore her brown belt to her waist. Her footwear was a pair of pink high heels, the hem of her dress covering her ankles. Lisanna wore a light blue dress like Lucy, with two straps that crossed her neck with her white hair brushed down so her bangs that covered most of her ears while she wore blue earrings in her ears. On her right arm was a blue flower that was tied to her wrist. The hem of her dress reached down her feet, where matching light blue high heels were visible. Her features were more apparent than usually, her cheeks had a pink blush on them, red lipstick on her lips, and blue eyeliner on her eyes. Wendy wore a light pink and dark pink dress, with a light pink sweeper over her shoulders. Her dark blue hair was tied into plait, and despite being too young more makeup, she still look very cute. The hem of her dress reached to her ankles. Her shoes were a pair of pink heels. Carla wore a light pink dress with a pink bow on her right ear and the back of her dress exposed to reveal her guild crest.

"Well boys, how do we look?" Lucy asked her hand to her hips with a sweet smile on hers and Lisanna's face.

"You three look really nice." Happy said with a bright smile on his face while Natsu agreed. They did look nice, he didn't deny it. He looks to his childhood friend who smiled sweetly at her and turned away, like he saw the image of Mirajane on her face. Lisanna sighed; wishing whatever Mirajane said to him wouldn't make this day any worse. Natsu put on a black jacket over his over vest and white shirt and proceeded to the door, opening it and held his hand out like gentlemen (something that wouldn't be the first thing Natsu would do).

"Shall we go?" he said politely to the girls. Lisanna and Lucy giggled at how much Natsu was asking like a proper gentlemen for tonight and Wendy was only smiling at her fellow Dragon Slayer. Never thought to see this side of him, remembering her past missions with him during Nirvana and Edolas, he seems to really change. Carla was impressed; maybe Natsu wasn't as dumb as she thought of him after all. The girls passed him by as Happy followed too, thee pink haired Dragon Slayer closing the door behind him.

The sun was going to set in a few hours as they made their way to the restaurant in town, not realizing someone else was in the same town as them. The five unknown coat figures stood on top of a rooftop and looked down into the town's citizens, unaware that trouble was going to strike the town again. The blonde haired man turned to his colleagues and back to the ground.

"So Lisanna Strauss is in this town?" he asked to them.

"Yes Feardorcha, the girl is here in this town with the Dragon Slayers and the Celestial Spirit Wizard, along with two small cats. I trust you can handle two Dragon Slayers?" asked one of the two women of the group who had her hood down to reveal a young woman around 19 years old. She had dark green hair that was behind her back, cut mid-way down. Her eyes were dark blue with red lipstick on her lips.

"Leave it to me Lilith, I'll bring the girl." Feardorcha nodded to the dark green haired Wizard and held out his hand. He flicks his wrist as a purple magic circle was in front of his hand. He plunged his hand into the circle and pulled out a weapon from it. It was a black bladed lance that was almost as tall as Feardorcha, the lance wrapped in silver chains in crisscross patterns. "Battling against two Dragon Slayers?" he asked himself with a cocky smile, "Must be my lucky day."

The four members made their leave from the blonde haired Dark Wizard Feardorcha and the Lance wielder place his hood over his head and jumped down into the streets of Oshibana Town unnoticed and blended into the crowd. He was to search and collect Lisanna Strauss, a girl with white hair, and one to three well known Takeover Wizards of Fairy Tail. The first being the semi-retired Demon Mirajane, and the second being Beast Arm Elfman. He wasn't sure how strong this girl would be, would she put up a good fight, or be an easy capture for him. He chuckled darkly keeping his lance on his back as he walked.

"Regardless, Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail, you're about to witness, the power of the Black Phoenix…"

* * *

The sun set of Oshibana Town gave off a beautiful orange and pink hue, to Lucy, what would be signs of a perfect night. They arrived at Oshibana Town's most elegant Restaurant, where many Wizard folk and citizen folk were gather there that evening. It was something Lucy was brought up to experience: a very elegant, almost richly get together. Once inside, the girls, even Natsu and Happy were blown away how beautiful it was inside. It was like going into a fairy tale dinner party, the floor a vibrant red, tables decorated with a white table cloth, a candelabra hanging from above, its light Lacrima giving off a beautiful golden light and shadow, and freshly picked roses that even Wendy and Natsu could smell from a distance. The wall or even the booths by the windows were decorated with red curtains that many costumers were close them so they would have a much private dinner. Several waiters and Waitress were walking around taking orders or delivering food to costumers. From the corner of the Restaurant, a live Orchestra was playing music, sounding so fitting for a place like that. It felt so smoothing that Lucy closed her eyes for only a moment to listen to the music. It so calm and gentle, like all the stress of days at the guild was drifting away on a bed of clouds. The four Wizards, Happy, and Carla took their seat somewhere in far right corner of the live band, choosing to sit there. Natsu was going full on Gentlemen mode, pulling out chairs for Wendy, Lucy, and Lisanna for them to sit and pushing them closely to the table. Happy and Carla took refuge on top of the table since they were too small for seats and they would look funny on high chairs mostly used for babies. They each picked up menus, looking at the different and unique meals on the menu before a waitress, a young woman who looked a few years older than Natsu and Lucy came to their table. She dressed in a tradition waitress outfit, with the black dress and white frilly apron. Her caramel brown hair was tied in tight bun and she held a large serving in her arms. She bowed before speaking to the Wizards and Exceeds.

"What would you like to order, sirs and madams?" she asked curtly.

"Umm…" Natsu responded, looking through the menu again before looking to the waitress. "I'll have the chicken salad and some bread, and Happy here would like a plate of salmon."

"I'll have just a regular salad for me and Escargot if you would?" Lucy asked, making the three look at her, she eats Snails?

"Uh, I'll have the onion and chicken soup and bread like Natsu, some lemon tea would be nice as well please?" Lisanna asked.

"I get I'll have the Chicken Salad like Natsu-san and some lemon tea too please?" Wendy asked, "And Carla would like a regular salad as well."

"Thank you ever much, I will return shortly with your orders. We also have a special today: Strawberry Cake. Would you like that as well?" the Waitress asked.

The six friends look to one another, the sound of strawberry cake made them think of Erza and her incredible love for sweets and cake. They know telling Erza would mean trouble, but it wouldn't hurt to have some and tell her about it when they return to the guild. The six nodded in agreement for the Strawberry Case as the Waitress left to return with their orders. While waiting, they decided to chat about past missions or memories from their past. Natsu explained to Lisanna and Wendy and Wendy about meeting Lucy in Hargeon.

"Truth be told, I didn't expect Lucy on the ship when I wanted to go after Bora, then we did." Natsu said the girls and Happy watching him, "Of course I was on a boat, so I motion sickness the moment I felt the boat move. Then it was Lucy who brought the ship to shore."

"How it happened, Mira didn't give me details, all she told me was, 'Ask Lucy and her Sprits'. I really didn't get it." Lisanna said cocking her head.

"Well, I'll explain…" Lucy replied looking embarrassed her facing turning a faint red, "To save Natsu and the girls on the boat, I used Aquarius to bring the boat to shore, but she really has a very biting attitude and hurled me and the ship to the shore. And brought up…" and turned away to look a centerpiece and asked, "Oh, what beautiful flowers!" stunning Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla when she said that.

"What is she hiding?" they said in unison.

Lucy changed the subject to talk about the battle of Phantom Lord, how the leader Jose was asked by her father to get her from Fairy Tail, so he used the chance to declare war on Fairy Tail. Natsu brought up battling two of the Element Four and Gajeel and how Mira and the guild were fighting to protect Lucy from Phantom Lord and Mira trying to use herself as bait to stall for time. But unfortunately, it didn't work as Jose saw through it, getting her captured. Elfman battled against Sol who used Elfman's tragic past against him, as at the time Elfman was still conflicted about her death. It made the white haired Takeover Wizard growl in anger, clutching her fist tightly together.

"How can someone who calls themselves a light guild do such horrible things to their own? Kidnapped, hurting you, Levy, Jet, and Droy, almost killed everyone twice with the Jupiter cannon, destroyed our guild, why do all this?" she asked, still trying to hold back her temper.

They all looked to one another trying to find the answers to that question, not knowing what to say. Happy, Natsu, and Lucy, who were participants to that guild war, wanted to find to right words to Lisanna's question. They remembered being a part of those battles, remembered the hardships everyone went through, even for Mirajane and Elfman who still had her death on their minds. Mirajane wasn't strong enough to even fight back when Jose caught her, or wasn't able to stop Elfman from going into Best Soul when he fought Sol. Natsu spoke up, sounding a bit serious in his words.

"I don't remember all the detail from Erza's point of view, but she told me why Jose did all that. I know both our guilds had a brief dislike for one another, because our guild became better known for me, Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and Mystogan. He even wanted to use Jude's request to cause trouble with us. He even wanted to keep Lucy prisoner just so Jude's father will give into his demand." Natsu said as Wendy gasped, as she never knew that outside the stories of the guild war, even Carla didn't. Lisanna looked directly at Lucy who nodded. "I think Jose was merely clouded by jealously and pride, wanting to outdo us for what we have become. In the end, his own heart was clouded in the darkness he wields, only wanting revenge on Fairy Tail. Making Gajeel attack our guild, Levy, Jet, and Droy, having Sol and Juvia captured Lucy and then Gajeel capturing her again, harming everyone and was willing to kill Erza and drained Makarov, someone like that as a guild master makes my skin crawl. To answer your question Lisanna, I guess that's how pride and jealous works; to keep what you have created, you'll go many leaps and bounds to keep it like that. Jose was no better, instead of keeping those feelings bottled up and moved on, he only perused it only to fall, his guild disbanded, two of his members are part of our guild, and defeated by gramps with one powerful spell. In the end, he was the greatest fool I ever met, power hungry and ambitious." Natsu finished with a frown, making all of them, even Happy amazed by Natsu's words. Lucy shed and single tear and smiled at her teammate.

"Wow Natsu that was real deep coming from you." She said trying not to cry again before ruffling his groomed hair playfully.

"Is that really you?"

"Do you want to keep that arm?" he asked darkly, Lucy paying no mind to the obvious threat. (A/N 7)

After Lucy stop messing around with Natsu and his hair, the group kept on talking about more of their past experiences, Happy brining up their mission to Galuna Island, to which Lisanna asked, "Could it be possible to destroy the moon?"

"Who knows, I can't believe someone would request such a thing, without the moon, the world's cycle would be out of control." Carla interjected with a frown.

"I can't see any way to destroy a moon without huge amounts of magic." Wendy said, looking to Carla and Happy. "The moon is far away, not even a single attack will make it there."

"Glad we didn't destroy the moon, I wouldn't like it at all." Lucy said folding her arms.

When Natsu brought the full story of the Tower of Heaven, even Wendy was impressive that was the first time Natsu used Dragon Force. Even Natsu couldn't believe it, at first he wanted to use the crystal Etherion to power up, but he almost was killed by it, only to enter Dragon Force and beat Jellal. Lisanna was proud of Natsu, to go up against someone who was a Wizard Saint like Jellal, which took guts and bravery. As this was the same power that beat Zero in Nirvana, it made sense for Carla to be impressed by his feat. Natsu may not be the smartest (or if his really smart, just doesn't realize it) wizard, but he was the most bravest to step to the challenge. Going against Erigor, Lyon, Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus, Zero, and Faust, Natsu may always had the 'final fight' but when or with allies, he had them, his guild, in spirit.(A/N 8)

When their food came, they went to eating right away. Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Happy, and Carla were too busy to notice Lisanna beaming at her friends, thinking back to all the stories, the tales, the hardships; all that they went through during her time in Edolas. She look to Natsu and Lucy, the two wizards who done so much in a few months. She smiled to the duo, thinking, _'It's hard to believe how much everyone changed: Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Mira-nee, Elf-niichan, they all grown a lot since I was gone. It's hard to believe that's the same goofy Natsu from the day I came back, now he's changing.' _She looked up into the ceiling, smiling to herself, _'Maybe it's time for me to start changing too.'_

"Lisanna-san, your food will get cold if you don't eat It." said Wendy reassuringly. Lisanna chuckled sheepishly at the Sky Dragon Slayer, replying with a smile, "Sorry." And proceed to eat.

After their dinner, their dessert came, a triple layered Strawberry cake with strawberries all on top of the cake with cream frosting that made their mouths water. They each had to pieces each, enjoying the freshly made cake, tasting how delicious the cake from scratch was. Once the bill came, it was 50,000 Jewels. Lucy gladly paid the bill and gave the restaurant a 25,000 tip. They cleared up their mess and left the restaurant, the sun set and the night time sky appearing.

* * *

The sky was a beautiful dark blue sky with the many stars twinkling in the sky. The streets were calm and quiet, many shops closing up and their owners heading for day well spent. Lights could be seen light up in several buildings, citizens of the town with their love ones, friends, and family. Because their trip back to their hotel would be a long one, they decided to cut through the Oshibana Park that was in the north of the town. It was quiet like the plaza where they fought the thieves. They stepped on the clean cobble stone ground and saw a fountain to sit by. Lisanna and Lucy sat by the edge of the fountain and Natsu stretched his arms up into the air.

"I ate well!" he exclaimed happily with Happy agreeing on his shoulders.

"Well you did have three chickens Natsu; I think that should fill anyone." Wendy said assuring, standing with her fellow Dragon Slayer.

"Considering you had three bowls of salad child, I'm astonished you didn't ask for a fourth." Carla said speaking to Carla in her usual nanny voice. Wendy merely blushed, looking to the white furred Exceed.

"I was a little hungry."

"I ate well too; it's been ages since I had escargot." Lucy chimed in, making the three Wizards look to her.

"You eat snails?" they asked quickly, making Lucy stared puzzled at them cocking her head.

"You never had them?" she asked.

"We don't eat snails. And frankly we don't want to." they replied at once. Lucy pouted at them, looking her with her brown eyes crossed.

"You once live once, you should try new things." She told them still pouting.

"And eating snails is not something I would do." Natsu replied, folding his arms.

"Natsu, you eat fire, and you're questioning my eating habits?" Lucy asked dryly, crossing her arms.

Natsu didn't say a word or mutter a retort, she was right after all. Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla choose not get into a heated debate on chooses of food and decided to sit with them on the fountain, two take a breather before trekking back to the hotel. The calming rushing waters of the fountain's water jets and the faint sound of crickets made the night evermore peaceful. They could even see a few birds flying in the sky having a night time flight. The sound of an owl hooting caught Lisanna's attention, having such takeover in her collection. (A/N 9)

The white haired Takeover Wizard looked to her childhood and smiled to him, seeing his calm smile in the moonlight. "Natsu?" she asked, getting his attention. Natsu looked at her, curious as to what she needed.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I just want to say, thank you." She replied back.

"For what?" he asked, cocking his head confusedly at her.

"For taking me along on a mission with you, Wendy, Happy Lucy, and Carla, I know you wanted to hang with me since I came back. It was fun to work with you again." She said with a sweetly smile, her hands to her lap.

"I like it too; it's great to finally have another girl to talk with other than Erza. She's usually busy, so it's great to have someone close to my age again to talk with, plus you're the most level headed person I know, the fact you were raised by Mirajane and Elfman proves how good influenced you were from your older sibling." Lucy said, smiling to the Takeover Wizard.

"I enjoyed getting to know you Lisanna, from hearing about your 'death' or seeing you again in Edolas, to working with you now, it's nice to get to know someone so nice." Wendy said, smiling gently at her with her eyes closed.

"I enjoyed hanging out with you as well, Lisanna!" Happy chimed in happily, jumping up and down from the fountain's edge.

"Indeed, you're a lot more refined than the hooli, er I mean Wizards in the Fairy Tail Guild." Carla said but corrected herself quickly before probably offending Lisanna's siblings and her friends, and she was being less rude to others.

"I think we can all agree we are glad to have you with us." Natsu finally said, smiling at her with grin. "So, thank you and you're welcome."

Lisanna look into the smiling faces of Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Happy, and Carla, making her feel even happier. She was getting more use back to her real home in Earth Land. Even though they were her counterparts of her real family, the Edolas Fairy Tail were family to her. They took care of her as if she was the real Edolas Lisanna. She still missed them, but this was her home. This was where she belonged, with her friends, and those she cherished greatly: Natsu, Happy, Mirajane, Elfman, her friends, and her guild. She wasn't a selfish person, and her mind wasn't on one guy or girl. She was happy to have friends like Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Carla and thrilled to have a guild like Fairy Tail.

"You're very welcome back." she said with smile to her friends as they kept on smiling, not realizing the change in the air. The quiet night time air was dense with a feeling of darkness, as someone spoke to the happy scene.

"Oh how cute?" a sinister voice rang out into the night, making the Wizards of Fairy Tail gasped in shock. Immediately, they jump off the fountain and looked around for the source of the voice. Wendy, Lucy, and Lisanna looked worried as Natsu growled in anger. How could he and his friends be so foolish, allowing themselves to be put off guard like this? He should have stayed on high alert while in the night time, but now someone was ready to ambush them. He stood facing the direction across the fountain while he felt his friends' back against his. Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, Lucy, and Happy each were looking each direction in order to find the bodiless voice. The leaves in the trees were rustling as the air felt much colder and denser. Lucy shivered, feeling goose bumps on her exposed skin and thumbing her Gate keys just in case. Wendy was terrified inside, but she wanted to be brave and face what was coming and protect her friends from danger. Lisanna kept her blue eyes sharp in her direction, holding out her arms in case to transform them quickly in case she had to fight. Natsu look to Lucy from the corner of his right eye and asked seriously, "Lucy, so you see anything?"

"No, and I can't feel anything, if this is someone with intense magic power, why can't I feel anything?" Lucy replied to Natsu.

"I can't smell anyone, even my senses are off." Wendy said, smelling the air around her and hearing for the sound of the unknown man, but nothing could be heard and the only smells were that of the park. Wendy was pale in the face, what kind of Wizard was this guy, able to disperse the air that not even the two experienced Dragon Slayers couldn't smell him?

"Whoever this guy is, why doesn't he cut the suspense and show his face already?!" Happy yelled into the silence, getting Carla's attention to eye the blue Exceed with a look that read 'Oh Happy'. She look to him sternly and said, "Happy, when we get home, if we survive this, we need to talk about your 'behavior'." And Happy looked at Carla with wide bulging eyes, looking at the white Exceed like she took his fish. He exclaimed loudly, not acting like the usually lovey-dovy Happy when it came to Carla, "What?!"

"Knock it off you two, we need to stay on high alert." Lisanna said warningly to the Exceeds, looking to him before looking back with a frown, "Who knows how strong his guy."

Happy and Carla look into the serious look on Lisanna and agreed with her. This wasn't a time and place for this, despite how Happy egged on the unknown figure that was lurking in the park. They nodded to one another with a smile, looking back to their directions and kept a look out. The leaves continued to rustle, the air felt as dense as ever, but still they wait huddled together. It felt like an eternity, just standing there. Usually the 'big bad' would pop up now and give some big speech on 'I'm the powerful being and I will kill you,' or something like that. But this mysterious guy hasn't appeared was he trying to get them while they thought the worse was over? Natsu looked to the girls, Happy and Carla who looked as serious (and a little fearful) as he was. Natsu's eyes looked sharp back in his direction as wind picked up from the distance where Natsu was staring at the cobblestone. The wind picked up more as Lucy, Happy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla looked to Natsu's direction too, seeing the wind pick up even more. The wind picked up more as the six Wizards separated from one another into a straight line, Happy and Lucy on his left and Wendy, Lisanna, and Carla on his right. The wind picked up even more, the group feeling their hair and clothes blow in the wind that was picking it up under their feet. The pick up more and more as someone was appearing behind the wind. The unknown male faded into the wind and stood there as the wind finally stopped. Natsu stepped his right foot forward with his right shoulder facing the fountain, Lucy and Lisanna the same stance as Natsu with Wendy balling her fists, swallowing all the fear she had to stay brave. The man before them stood an average height, wearing a black leather coat that reached down to his feet, wearing matching black gloves. He had a slim but muscular build, his shoulder very broad. His footwear was a pair of black leather boots with brown buckles fastened over gray shoelaces. His arms were to his head and he stood very firmly, standing very proud.

"Who are you?" Natsu demanded, looking at the mysterious man before him and his friends.

The unknown man chuckled, his voice making Lucy and Lisanna shiver just hearing it. He looked to each of the Wizards, finally speaking again with a calm but dark voice, "Well, I was expecting to only find the two Dragon Slayers with her. But I never expect to find this one as well. Salamander Natsu Dragneel, Sky Maiden Wendy Marvell, and the girl who possesses nine of the twelve Ecliptic Zodiac Golden Gate keys, Lucy Heartfillia." He chuckled; his tone almost cocky that it made Natsu bares his teeth at him, not liking his attitude (being a very cocky person himself, to his guild and to opponents). "Must be my luck day…"

Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy gasped in shock, hearing his guy know who they are or even Natsu and Wendy's nicknames. It was a common thing people knew of Natsu, because of all the mission (and destructions) he made over the years, but it was to a big time Dark Guild, not to many lowly ones. Something about him, they couldn't put their finger on it; this guy wasn't any lowly Dark Guild Wizard.

"He knows of you two?" Happy asked, looking to the two Dragon Slayers.

"Guess that's answers that, he's no lowly Wizard from a lowly Dark Guild. He has to be one of the higher ups ones." Natsu said with gritted teeth.

"Like those apart of the Barlam Alliance?" Lisanna and Wendy asked and Wendy looks to him, eyeing up and down. "He doesn't look like a Grimiore Heart or Tartarus, and you guys beat the other one Oración Seis. Just who is this guy?" The white haired Takeover Wizard asked before the mysterious man removed his hood, to reveal his face. He had a very sharp face, looked very youthful, ranging around Erza'a age. His hair was blond with black highlights in it in a messy state, cut low to his neck. His eyes were a bright red, with several thin scars present on his face: two on either side of his cheeks, one over his right eyebrow, two behind the base of his ears, and one on the right side of his neck. He smirked at them, giving Natsu a look he outright hated.

"My name is Feardorcha, and I am here for one thing and one thing only..." and pointed his gloved finger at Lisanna who cringed seeing he man pointing at her, "And that's the sister of the Demon Mirajane, Lisanna Strauss!" he said dramatically, making all of the gasped again as Natsu place his right arm up in a shielding manner.

"What you want with Lisanna, you bastard!" he demanded angrily again, not wanting anyone to put their hands on one of his friends.

"Why should I tell you, Salamander? Besides…" he paused for a moment and held out his left hand, a dark purple magic circle appearing in front of it. The Fairy Tail wizards gasped, noticing it was a summoning Magic circle like the ones Erza uses when summoning her weapons, or others who do that as well. From the magic circle, something long and sharp looking appeared from the circle bathe in a dark blue light. Feardorcha caught the weapon in his hand, the light fading around it to reveal it. It was a black bladed lance with a silver edge to it, the pole of the blade as tall as him, two crisscrossing chains crossing around it. He held the lance firmly in his hand, the black blade pointing to the cobblestone ground, the tip of the pole to the air. He grinned cunningly at them, his white teeth showing, "Between the seven of us, I'm going to be the one who come out of this fight standing…" and lean back still holding his lance in his left handed.

"Damn you…" Natsu spat hotly as Feardorcha dashed his way to them. He ran so fast with his lance in hand, he looked like he was leaving after images in his trail, not able to keep up with him. As he neared his way, Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, Carla, and Wendy quickly jumping out the way, with many cries of panic and worry. Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy were on the left and Wendy, Lucy, and Carla on the right, the six wizards tumbling to the ground before skidding to face Feardorcha, the blonde lance wielding Wizard colliding with the fountain. His lance attack broke into the fountain, breaking up a large portion of it and the water spout in the center. Water from the fountain's bowl proceed to spill out like running water, the broken water spout shooting up a large jet of water into the air up and over the park area. The water came down like raindrops as the wizards stood with amazement and shock at the wizard's destructiveness. Even without one spell, the man was able to damage a fountain so easily, with only a lance. The white marble fountain was now like only rock to the man, pieces of the fountain flowing in the water. This man was not to be underestimated. Lucy look to Feardorcha turning back around, not at all fazed his target dodged his attack and then to her dress, which was now getting all wet from the water.

"Aw man, I really like this dress and now it's all wet. Come on now." She groaned, getting Natsu and Lisanna's attention when they and Happy rose back up to their feet to overhear her words, their faces turning a light red.

"Really?" they asked before realizing what they said, exclaiming in unison grabbing their heads in panic, "What am I saying; I shouldn't be thinking such perverted things now!" and look to one another with bewilderment of what the other had said, "Wait, what you say?! I'm talking to you?!"

"They really do bounce off one another, don't they?" Happy asked himself, shaking his head with a smile.

"That mam, with one only one attack to a fountain…" Lucy said with amazement.

"He's strong alright; we might have to be careful…." Carla said as he turned around to face them, "Who knows how strong he is."

"Well, there goes a perfectly good fountain." Feardorcha said smiling cheekily. "I heard of your feats, but never your speed. I guess you're really are talk of the town."

"Well we're just getting started!" Natsu exclaimed as he and his friends grouped back together. "Let's see what you got, Feardorcha. I'm all fired up now!"

"That's right!" Lucy shouted, pulling out two golden keys from her key ring and held them in between her fingers of her right hand shouting again as the keys glowed, "Now open, gate of the Ram and gate of the Lion! Aries, Leo!" and from two blue magic circles she conjured, two golden lights formed around two beings, one very tall and lean, the other a little shorter than the first. When the light faded, Loke appeared with a serious smile, standing alongside the one summoned by the name of Aries. She was a female spirit which resembled a young girl with pink curly hair similar to Juvia, brown eyes and a pair of twisted brown horns on her head. Her clothes were based on a wool-like style, white and fluffy: a white, fluffy dress, white boots with a brown edge on the top and white wool like chocker around her neck. While Loke looked proud and brave, Aries held herself in a polite but shy manner.

"Is there something you need Lucy, sorry?" Aries asked politely and shyly, holding her hem of her dress with her right hand and hand to her mouth with the other.

"It seems we have a strong opponent on our hands for Lucy to summon two of us for the first time." Loke said, putting a hand to the bridge of his glasses, "Don't worry, we'll help you out."

"Thanks you two…" Lucy replied happily as Natsu and Lisanna stood on either side of the spirits, with Wendy standing behind the four with Lucy taking out her whip, Fleuve d'etoiles in her right hand, the with now resembling flowing water.

"Heh, so you have more fighters, no matter." Feardorcha said calmly getting ready to attack again, "I love a good challenge."

"Don't get too cocky." Loke told him getting ready to fight, Aries too along with Natsu, Lisanna and Wendy.

"I'll help you too!" Wendy exclaimed from behind Natsu, Loke, Lisanna, and Aries, crossing her arms as a sky blue magic circle appeared under her feet as it started to glow with light and energy. Wendy's dark blue hair began to blowing in the energy given off by the magic circle as she chanted, "Fast wind that run the heaven, Power of stout arms that tears heaven… Arms X Vernier!" and one by one, Natsu, Lisanna, Loke, Aries, herself, and Lucy were surrounded by a bubble of magic power that surged through their bodies, each of a different color (resembling their element). Natsu was in an orange bubble, Lisanna a yellow bubble, Loke and Aries surrounded in a golden bubble with Lucy as well, and Wendy in a sky blue bubble. Many of them, who of course never felt Wendy's support magic in action felt much stronger as they stood. They stared at their hands which surged with magic power and their hair lightly moving as well.

"Wow…" said Lisanna with amazement smiling happily.

"So this is Wendy's support magic, I feel even stronger now." Loke said determinately, looking to his right fist and flexing it.

"Incredible, I never felt so much magic from me before, it's breathtaking…" breathed Lucy, almost at a loss for words.

"Let's make this count!" Natsu exclaimed and he, Wendy, Lisanna, Aries, Loke, and Lucy lifted off the ground, the magic bubbles skimming the ground too. Natsu and Loke were first to fly themselves to Feardorcha, the Lance wielder going for the Fairy Tail Wizards. He swung at Natsu, who quickly evade the lance swing to shifted behind and charged his right fist with red-hot orange flames and punched Feardorcha from the back as he yell out and sent flying through the most of the large fountain area, coming to Loke's way as he tighten his fists, his ring hand and regular hand glowing a mass amount of golden light around the before jetting closer to him.

"You're mine, Regulus Punch!" Loke exclaimed, striking Feardorcha with a downward vertical blow with his left fist and then punched upwards in a vertical blow, sending Feardorcha back and flipping around in the air before finally landing back onto the ground. His boots skidded on the cobblestone as Lisanna speeded next to him. Her body glowed into a yellowish light, her body shifting into something smaller, the light faded to reveal Lisanna in a new form. She was a medium sized Armadillo with red plated armor and white paws, her head and tail the same color as her paws too. She curled up into a ball and spun rapidly in place, striking Feardorcha squarely in the chest and then circle back to strike him again. The white haired Takeover Wizard did this a few more times, striking Feardorcha with more and more strikes from her Armadillo Takeover before doing one more powerful strike at his chest, sending the lance wielding Dark Wizard backwards again. He was sent flying to Lucy and Aries; the two looking up see him come their way. Lucy held her Fleuve d'etoiles out and swings it to Feardorcha and tied him up, his weapon hand and his other hand bound together. While Lucy still floated off the ground, she began to twist her whip in the air like a ribbon, the lance wielding man spinning like a top. Aries held hands out like she was forming a ball of energy, but instead forming a pink, fluffy, cloud of wool from her hands.

"Wool Shot!" she exclaimed, shooting out little bursts of pink wool from her hands that traveled up the flowing waters of the Fleuve d'etoiles, joining it and hitting the lance wielder with both pain and relaxation. Lucy then finally stopped twisting her whip and sent the lancer wielder crashing into the ground. The cobblestone broke up as he crashed, pieces of the stone and dirt mixed with his fall. The man slowly got up and shakes off the dirt and stone from his hair. He hid a small grin, impressed how strong these wizards were, and just by the supportive buffs from the Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy. He looked up again to see Natsu, Loke, and Wendy standing before him, circling around him in a triangle formation. They spread back; feeling Wendy's magical buff start to wore off, magic energy surging through their bodies. Red-orange, sky blue, and yellow magic circle appeared in front of Natsu, Wendy, and Loke as they called out one by one, Natsu and Wendy puffing up their cheeks as Loke moved his arms in a circular manner.

"Fire Dragon/Sky Dragon/Regulus…" the three Wizards of Fairy Tail said one after another, charging their magic to fire at Feardorcha. The Blonde lance wielder looked around at the three wizards to see he was trapped in every angle of the triangle. Aries, Lucy, and Lisanna (who already had Wendy's support magic wear off from them) watched with anticipation as to what Natsu, Wendy, and Loke's triple attack would do to Feardorcha. Happy and Carla (who stayed safe from the battle) watched with worry in their brown and black eyes, hoping their attack work. They saw the destruction of the fountain; they know underestimating an enemy just because of past experience will be hazardous to their health, this man wasn't going to down easy. And finally with another cry from the three wizards, they yelled out in unison, "Roar/Beam!" From Natsu and Wendy's mouths and Loke's hands, Streams of red hot flames, white air, golden light, erupted from their mouths and Loke's hands and traveled their ways to Feardorcha, breaking up the ground as they traveled. Feardorcha didn't flinch, react, or even move or protect himself, standing there in the center of the triangle as they the three attacks collided into him, creating a huge explosion of rocks, dirt, dust, and smoke. The three wizards, Lucy, Lisanna, Aries, Happy, and Carla all shielded their eyes from the mixture of smoke, dirt, dust, and rock, the explosion covering most of the area when unknowing to them; someone was watching them from the trees. The unknown girl that ran into Gray and Erza the morning after Natsu's team finished their mission was watching battle too, her hood still remaining up. She watched the battle with a serious look under the hood, one hand to the tree trunk, contemplating on intervening or not.

Lucy, Aries, Lisanna, Happy, and Carla continued to shield their eyes as their clothes were flapping madly in the explosion of the attacks. Lucy spoke out to the group, hard for anyone to hear her properly as the wind was blocking her to be heard,

"Did they get him?!" she called out to the battle and to the onlookers Happy, Carla, Aries, and Lisanna.

"What did you say Lucy, did they bear him?!" they asked yelling to her, not understanding what she said.

As the smoke started to clear from where the three other Fairy Tail Wizards stood. Natsu, Wendy, and Loke squint their eyes to look at where Feardorcha stood, hoping their triple attack hit some damage on him. Their eyes widen like saucer plates for they saw, seeing what was so true and real before their very eyes. Lucy, Aries, Lisanna, Happy, and Carla gasped and eyes were widening as well, seeing what the smoke revealed before them. Feardorcha spoke again, sounding with a mock impressed tone.

"Wow, this is the power that defeated the six generals of Oración Seis?" He said with mock impress. "Maybe they were weak, or you're much stronger than I think."

The smoke was cleared out, and Natsu and his group could get a better look at him and the damage they made. It was like their three attacks could only tickle him, showing several scratches on his face and neck from impact of the attack, but he wasn't breathing heavily or looked worn out. His black coat received several scratches, but didn't look as beat up as before Natsu and his friends fought him. Even from the visible strip of skin from his gloves, his skin only received several scratches too. Natsu growled in anger, he couldn't believe this guy took three attacks and barely any damage was upon him. Natsu, Loke, and Wendy quickly ran in front of their friends to protect, not sure what this man will do now that he took three attacks so easily. He chuckled darkly and spoke to the group.

"I think this the clichéd moment when the villain explains to you his or her magic is it not?" he asked to them and Natsu looked blankly at him and then to Lucy.

"Why does he sound like you and Levy on a daily basis?" he asked the Celestial Spirit Wizard who look to Natsu and shrugged.

"Don't look at me; I don't talk literature like that with Levy-chan." She admitted brown eyes staring at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"My darkness magic, allows me to manipulate the wind around me to bend to my will, to even cover my scent. Think of me like Erigor, I control the very winds." He said and held his lance with pride in his voice. "That is the power, the boost my guild was given too."

"Boost, what boost?" Natsu asked, looking at Feardorcha and cocking his head to the right. Feardorcha didn't respond to Natsu's question but held his lance in horizontal angle and spun it around in a circle, conjuring a dark purple magic circle in front of him.

"Dark wind slash!" he shouted as several wind like boomerang blades were shot from the magic circle, that looked similar to how Juvia fires her Water Slicer attack. Several of the blades dug into the ground, creating the deep grooves in the ground as the attacks came towards them as the Fairy Tail members gasped in shock. Natsu and Loke quickly jumped up into the air (Loke grabbing hold of Wendy before she was hit too) as the attack came towards Lucy, and the others who gasped as well. Lisanna grabbed hold of Lucy as Happy and Carla activated their Aera magic (sprouting their white angelic wings) and grabbed Aries. They leaped and flew into the air, dodging the attacks as the hit around the area. The blades hit the rest of fountain, breaking up the rest of the water spout and the fountain bowl. The blades hit the surrounding trees, cutting down tree ranches, trunks, and even the tree the mysterious girl was hiding. She ducked the attack before it hit her, crouching down to the grassy park ground. She looked up see the wind slicer hit more and more trees, her unseen face looking pale as steal dripped from her face.

'_Whoa, what power did he give them?' _she thought before peering from behind the tree and again to see Natsu and his group land back to the ground and look at all the damage Feardorcha caused. Lisanna released Lucy and Happy and Carla flew down and released Aries from their paws and their wings popped from their backs.

"That man's power is unreal." Carla said standing with Happy still in complete shock as Loke released Wendy from his arms.

"Loke-san, thank you." She said to the Loin spirit, smiling at her him as she made a small bow.

"Don't mention it, but I didn't expect this guy to be strong, look what he did to the park." The leader of the Zodiac said, looking around the fountain area.

"He's strong, and a wind Wizard, but he's different from Erigor and Aria. That power boost, could it be why he's stronger than us?" asked Natsu curiously, his back facing the others.

"I'm not sure, but losing means he takes Lisanna, and I'm not going to let him puts his hands on her." Lucy said gripping her whip tightly in her hand. Lisanna looked at the serious expression on her face and was astonished how Lucy was not going to allow Feardorcha to take her. She smiled at her softly, _'Lucy…'_

"That's right; we're not going to let you have Lisanna. You may be strong, but you're going up against four of our strongest team, you hear me Feardorcha, you don't know what you're up against!" Happy shouted, making Wendy, Lucy, and even Lisanna beamed at his words, even Carla too. Outside of Natsu, Gray, and Erza, it was a while since Happy brought up Lucy as a member of their strongest team, and it was a first time he acknowledged Lisanna and Wendy as a part of their time since they joined. It makes them really fell a part of the team now from those words. Even Wendy felt a bit more courage from those words, standing there with a brave determined look on her face, similar to the one she had facing Faust in Edolas when she, Natsu, and Gajeel faced the Dragon Knight. Natsu nodded and so did Loke, His two fists blazing with his fire. The four Wizards of Team Natsu and the Celestial Spirits of the Ram and the Loin all stood ready to continue the fight against Feardorcha. The Lance wielder only smirked, seeing now the true potential of the team that defeated many dark guilds and the defeated Jellal. He led his lance back pointing to the ground and looked at them with his red eyes.

"Now we're talking, let me see that power that defeated Oración Seis…" he said confidently, and ran his way as Natsu, Loke, Wendy, Lucy, Lisanna, and Aries ran to him too.

Feardorcha swung his lance at Natsu and Loke, who quickly dodged and evaded his weapon's swing. Natsu was then grabbed by Loke who then tossed the Fire Dragon into the air as Natsu was now over his head. From above, a red-orange magic circle appeared from his left elbow, a powerful stream of red-orange flames propelled him forward faster to the blonde Dark Wizard exclaiming, "Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" and with his increased speed, Natsu punched Feardorcha squarely in the cheek, causing him to be sent flying through the park and crashed to the ground to his back before finally flipping back to his feet and saw Natsu skid his shoes to the ground his knees bent.

"Loke, Aries, now!" he shouted to the two spirits, seeing them run passing him screaming to him, "We're on it!"

Feardorcha looked up to see both the spirits of the Ram and Loin came running up to him as he finally collected his bearings from Natsu's attack and held his lance in a defensive stance as both Loke and Aries were punching at him. The two spirits began to overwhelm the Dark Wizard with their rapid punches as he started to be push back while he guarded with his lance. The two continued to punch at him, neither one of them giving up or looking to tired or showed fatigue. Finally, Loke collided his left fist into Feardorcha's chest, caught him off before landing another fist into his chest again pushing him again. As his boots skid to the ground again, his head was held low to the ground not seeing Aries come at him with a jump kick to his right side and sent her crashing to ground again.

"Lucy, it's your turn, now!" Aries shouted, her voice not as shy as it was usually, but had more force and kick to it than before.

"Right!" she responded to the Ram spirit, taking out another one of her keys from her key ring and held it up as it glowed a golden color, "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" and from a light blue magic circle and golden, another spirit appeared from the Celestial Spirit World. She was a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wore a typical black and white maid's outfit and with a petite body. On her feet were black dress shoes and white stockings that reached to her calves, leaving a strip of skin visible.

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked, her right hand to her chest speaking in a slight un-maid manner.

"No for that, get him!" she ordered, her face screwed with frustration (and embarrassment); pointing her finger at Feardorcha, who struggled to get back on his feet after three attacks that were hit at him.

"As you wish, princess..." Virgo responded stoically, her blue eyes glowing red as she dived down into the ground with her earth magic living Lucy, Wendy, and Lisanna's side. Feardorcha swayed back and forth, feeling the effects of Natsu's, Loke's, and Aries' attacks on his body. He grunted in pain and thought gritted his teeth, _'Damn, these Fairies are strong…'_ before realizing the ground was opening up from below him. He cried out in shock, as a rush of rock and dirt covered his body, unaware one of Lucy's spirits was causing this. From the ground appeared the pink haired maid spirit, who grabbed the blonde lance wielder and wrapped her chains around his torso. He struggled with his grasp, but Virgo had a firm tight grip on him, her eyes glowing red again.

"Punishment is in order…" she said to the man and dived into the ground with Feardorcha in her grasp. Everyone couldn't see the pair anymore as Virgo was deep underground, no one able to see or hear her and the Dark Wizard. Just then, Virgo and Feardorcha then shot up into the sky, Virgo unwrap the chains from his body before flinging him down to the ground again. He crashed to the ground once, more scratches visible on his face and body (unseen from his coat) as he was in brief daze.

"Wendy, Lisanna, hurry before he recovers!" Lucy shouted to the pair, finally it was their turn to attack Feardorcha again

"Okay!" Wendy and Lisanna yelled back as Lisanna flipped into the air as Wendy stood from behind the Animal Takeover Wizard.

"Takeover Animal Soul: Cat!" Lisanna exclaimed, her body glowing a yellowish color before appearing in a brand new form. Her appearance was mostly humanoid, with her white hair much longer than what it normally looked like. Concentrated striped patterns appear around her forearms, as well as feline-like pads on the surface of her palms and sharp claws at her fingertips. She also sported cat's ears, whiskers, a small feline nose, and a long tail, but otherwise still retained her human features. In the takeover she appeared in, her attire changed as well, Lisanna now garbed in a tiger-skin, two-piece bikini. She started to run on all fours as a sky blue magic circle appeared in front of Wendy again as she cried out, "Sky Dragon Roar!" and from her mouth, a large quantity of white wind expelled from her mouth and from the magic circle, the Sky Dragon Roar traveling its way to Lisanna. Lisanna leaped into the attack traveling along with. She proceeds to rotate in the velocity of the wind, her head facing the direction of the lance wielding Dark Wizard. He rose up back to his feet, but only gasped as Lisanna and Wendy's attack came towards him, Lisanna crying out, "Take this!" and head-butt the man squarely in the in the same fashion as Natsu doing his Fire Dragon Sword Edge. Feardorcha was hit by the unison of Wendy's Breath attack and Lisanna head butt and sent flying to the ground as Wendy's Roar attack faded away and Lisanna flipped back to her feet, her cat legs skidding to the ground. She smiled as Feardorcha crashed to the ground again. Everyone else ran to Lisanna as Natsu high fived Lisanna and Wendy.

"You two, that was awesome!" he said to pair.

"Well not as awesome as you, Loke, and Aries, you had him there with those fist attacks!" she said excitedly to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Don't forget Virgo dragging him to the ground and flinging him to the ground too!" Happy exclaimed happily.

"You all did a good job." Carla said calmly before looking at the Dark Guild wizard sprawled to the ground, "Now that man, what should we do with him?"

"I say we take him to the guild, get answers from him on why he's targeting Lisanna." said Loke taking a hand to his glasses and pressing them to his face frowning. "If he disobeys, I say we beat him senselessly to obey."

"I like the way you think, Loke." Natsu replied, igniting his right hand with flames.

"A bit evil of you two, but this man is after Lisanna, I have no regrets on that idea, besides…" Lucy said before turning to the direction of Feardorcha her eyes narrowed in anger, "He's going to pay for a ruining a perfectly good dress!"

"Is that all you care about?" Wendy, Loke, Carla, and Happy remarked dryly as Lisanna only giggled at her antic.

"Not bad, Fairy Tail Wizards..." a voice rang out, casing everyone including the three Zodiac spirits to gasp as they returned their gaze to Feardorcha who slowly rose up again speaking to them. "I'm impress you can this this much damage to me, figures the ones who defeated Master Zero's guild would pose a threat to us…" his coat now showing more wear and tear now, one of the sleeves about to fall off. Natsu growled at him, even after all that he still was standing. He continued to grip his lance, his body now surging with a dark purple aura. "But let's see strong you all after this…" as he spoke to them, the winds began to pick up again around him and the wind turned a dark purple and swirled around his lance. His lance then glow dark purple and the wind around it made the chains unwrap from the lance as a dark purple magic circle appeared from underneath his feet. He swung the lance once and shouted, "Dark Winds: Blade Whirlwind!"

A powerful dark purple whirlwind appeared from underneath Feardorcha, the whirlwind then traveled its way to the Fairy Tail Wizards and Celestial Sprits. Taking heed this was dangerous, Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Loke, Aries, and Virgo all run from the whirlwind. The girls and Happy all screamed out as even Natsu was terrified. One by the one, the whirlwind scooped up each of the Fairy Tail Wizards and the Celestial Sprits into the whirlwind. The whirlwind cut at their skin and clothes like blades as they were spun around in it. Lucy, who felt the many wind blades cut at her skin, tried her hardest too reach out for Loke and Aries who were much closer. She had reached out to them as they look to see her. Loke grabbed Aries by her waist, her white wool dress being nicked and tear at by the wind blades. The two sprits swam their way to Lucy and Lucy herself swam to them. Lucy flailed her hands at them and their continued to reach out to her. Lucy finally grabbed Loke's hand, screaming out, "I got you!"

"Lucy!" Loke and Aries cried out too as Happy and Carla *who led each other by the paws) grabbed onto Lucy's other hand.

"Lucy!" the Exceeds cried out and looks to see Natsu, Virgo, Wendy, and Lisanna with linked hands coming up them as well. Natsu grabbed Carla's paw and shouted through the wind, "Is everyone here?!"

"Aye, we're all here Natsu!" Happy shouted, straining to keep hold of Lucy and her spirits.

"We need to find a way out of here or this whirlwind will tear us into shreds!" Lisanna screamed out, her right eye closed as she was in pain from the whirlwind.

"I have an idea, but you all have to trust me!" Natsu shouted to everyone.

"What is it?" Wendy cried out.

"If I aim a Dragon Roar to the ground, I might be able to destroy it!" Natsu replied, his dress clothes ripping apart.

"Are you sure, even at this distance, you never destroyed an attack at this magnitude before!" Happy yelled to his partner.

"Well, first time's a charm right!" he replied to everyone, who all look to him. They had no other options and having Lucy summon another spirit was risky with three of her spirits already in play. They had to put faith in Natsu; this was their only chance to escape. From outside the whirlwind, Feardorcha smiled cunningly, thinking he had won. Once they are out of the way, he will bring Lisanna Strauss once his spell ends. Sure she'll be in no condition, but as long as their plan goes, it doesn't matter how she looks. From the trees, the mysterious girl looked at the whirlwind in worry, wanting to stop it from where she stood. Inside the whirlwind, Natsu charged up with his Fire Dragon Slaying magic and kept his hands gripping Carla and Lisanna, shouting as a red-orange magic circle appeared in front of him, "Here goes nothing, Fire Dragon Roar!" and once again, a powerful, stream of red-orange flames erupted from Natsu's mouth and through the magic circle, the stream of flames heating up the air around them and the whirlwind began to glow with Natsu's Fire Dragon Magic. Everyone closed their eyes and brace for the worse as the whirlwind finally exploded. The explosion caught most of the park and the tress, the mysterious girl closing her eyes from the explosion. Dust and smoke covered the area as Feardorcha stood there, his coat flapping in the smoke, dust, and wind. When the explosion finally cleared up, the Wind Dark Wizard looked to see the members of the Fairy Tail Wizards all scatter upon the ground with much destruction to the park. The fountain was a complete mess now, the cobblestone ground pick up more. Virgo, Loke, and Aries were collapsed to the ground, not even the explosion of the whirlwind sent them back to Celestial Spirit World yet. Wendy was facing down to the ground, her face to the ground and her dress tear up more. Lisanna's whole body was covered in nicks and bruises from the whirlwind, her body not back to normal yet. Lucy sprawled side up, her eyes closed and her dress completely ripped up from the bottom, her sweeper completely in shreds. And finally Natsu, his clothes were the most noticeable destroyed. His black jacket was destroyed, his white shirt ripped up, revealing his chest and his shoes were gone from his feet. His once well groomed hair was messy and wild again since the battle started; his pants were torn and ripped to his ankles. Feardorcha look to see that the Fairy Tail members were seemingly defeated, despite his spell blowing up, the group was dealt with. He looked to Lisanna who was still in Animal Soul. He walked over to Lisanna, but paused, looking then to Natsu. He had a better idea; it wouldn't be fun not to mess with the boy who defeated Master Zero. So hurting him more would a grand idea. Declining on collecting Lisanna now, he made his way to Natsu, unaware Lisanna was slowly stirring and waking up. Her vision was blurry, but she could still make out a large figure walking over to one of her friends.

"Fear… dor… cha…" she muttered with labored breath.

"So that's it, the mighty Natsu Dragneel so easily defeated? Wow, what a boring end." Feardorcha said with a sigh, holding up his lance as Natsu opened up his eyes in shock while the blonde lance wielder was looming over him, "Oh well, maybe a little more might make this funnier!" and proceeded to swing his lance at Natsu as a voce cried out, "Natsu, watch out!"

Lisanna came jumping in front of Natsu, taking the blow of the lance, a large gash to back and blood spraying from the cut, Natsu staring in complete horror as Lisanna's face was in complete shock, her blue eyes staring like glass. It felt like time stopped for them as he could hear her only word as they passed each other, "Nat… su…"

Natsu watching with trembling black eyes as his friend was flying to the ground, her body seemingly lifeless and blood draining from the gash, her Takeover canceling to return to her normal appearance, her dress ripped from the back too. Natsu couldn't believe it as the small pool of blood was under Lisanna. No, it couldn't be, could it? Lisanna, she's dead? No, it can't happen, not like this. He promised Mira, he swore it on his word. The mysterious girl clapped her gloved hands to her mouth in horror, and took one hand down, a spark appearing from it; ready to summon something into her hand. Feardorcha looked at the White haired girl and cursed, drawing back his blade.

"Shit, I wasn't supposed to harm her like that." He mumbled to himself, before looking to Natsu again, "No matter, I can bring her to my colleagues, they can heal her and our plan will be underway. Now, for you…" he said but froze when looked at Natsu from the ground. The Fire Dragon Slayer was surging with Fire magic, more than Feardorcha could feel. Natsu rose to his knees and then place a balled fist to the ground, veins throbbing in his biceps, as he spoke to him with a much angry tone, "You made the biggest mistake when you face me... It's bad enough you attack my friends, but when you attack someone who I promise to protect, you made an even bigger mistake…"

Feardorcha stepped back from Natsu seeing the fire tower over him, his red eyes wide with shock. "This boy, he really has the flame of emotion…?"

Natsu rose onto his feet and the flames around continued to tower over him, Lucy from a far slowly opened her eyes to feel the air around the area get warmer, she rose off her back to see Natsu facing against Feardorcha, the look on his face more angry than she has ever seen him.

"Natsu…" she muttered, looking at the Dragon Slayer in question before seeing everyone on the ground. "Guys…" and when her gaze turned to Lisanna, her blood ran cool, seeing the white haired Takeover Wizard in a pool of blood. The memory of mother's death plagued her mind as she ran to her without a word as Natsu continued to flame up more and more.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" and his fist blazed up as he ran towards him with his ignited fists crying out, "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist!" and rapidly punched Feardorcha with his blaze fists, saying to him with each fist that connected to his body as the lance wielder dropped his lance to the ground, "This is for Happy, Carla, Wendy, Aries, Loke, Virgo, Lucy…" and with one more fiery fist he cried out, "And my friend, Lisanna!" and punched him with a small explosion that shot him into the air and over the park, him screaming out with his clothes set ablaze.

"Not done with you yet!" Natsu shouted and jumped into the air with both his hands still blazed, "With the fire in my right hand and the fire with my left… put them both together!" and slammed his flame fists together, creating a red-orange fireball that he held overhead, growing bigger and bigger than Natsu. "And this is what you get! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" and with one powerful toss, Natsu hurled the fireball at Feardorcha, the man now in a ball of fire as it exploded with a medium blast he fell to the ground, his body smoking and clothes with miniature flames. Natsu landed back to the ground with knees bent and panting heavily. It was a long time he pushes himself to beat a powerful opponent before, since Zero, Laxus, and Jellal, but he did it. He could feel the sweat down his face and brow, the muscles on his arms tightening. He looks to Feardorcha, hoping he was defeated, but the man slowly rose, making Natsu looked shock at the guy. How could he take all those attacks? His clothes were the worse for wear, his black coat destroyed from one side, leaving his left arm and half his chest revealed, showing a guild crest on his chest.

"Impressive, surely impressive, Salamander. You defeated me. It's been so long since my last battle that someone could best me." he chucked before turning around, "But consider yourself lucky Dragon Slayer. You are only up against only one of us. The rest of us are a formidable force, we aren't like the others you fought, and we are much stronger and will acquire our goal and our dream. Until we meet again, Natsu Dragoneel." And with a gush of wind, he faded away.

Natsu planted heavily and clutched his chest, feeling his heart race with adrenaline, feeling his macules ache from the battle. Even without Dragon Force, even without his friends, he was still able to at least defeat that man. But he had to admit, he was stronger, and even alone, beating him too a lot out of him. This wasn't an enemy he can beat alone. If he was to fight Feardorcha again, if he was to face his guild, he needed his comrades for this, and not be overwhelmed by his magic and leaving him to pick up the pace. He caught his breath and removed his torn shirt and look to Lisanna. She was held by Lucy, the Celestial Sprit Wizard wrapping her torn sweeper around her wound to stop the bleeding. Remembering Feardorcha heavily wounded her, he rushed over to the pair.

"Lucy!" he called to her, getting Lucy's attention to see the Dragon Slayer running up to them.

"Natsu, glad you're okay." Lucy smiled, seeing Natsu kneel down to the two and look to her than to Lisanna. "Feardorcha got away didn't he, and after only surviving two of your strongest moves. He's strong, a lot stronger than any foe we faced. If his guild is planning something, we need to be ready, right?" she said and Natsu nodded before looking to Lisanna, her eyes closed and her breathing soft. Lucy frowned and look to the Takeover Wizard. "But Lisanna… I was able to stop the bleeding, but she lost a lot of blood when Feardorcha hit her. If we don't do something, I'm worry… she'll die."

"Yeah, I know." Natsu agreed sadly, "The hospital's too far away and even if we take her there, it's a double edge sword. We leave our friends unprotected and Lisanna might die in the hospital." He place a hand to her hand and gripped it tightly. "I promised Mirajane to keep her safe; I don't want to break that promise with her death."

"Is there a way to save her life? Natsu?" Lucy asked hoarsely, "I-I don't want to lose Lisanna, please, you must have some way to save her, right?"

"There's one, but it's real risky." Natsu said looking to Lisanna again speaking in a much serious tone, "If I transfer some of my magic into her, I might be able to save her."

"Really?" Lucy gasped, her brown eyes lighting up, "You can do that? Then that means we can save her!"

"One problem, I'm not sure if it will work or not. Her life is on the line, I might kill her if it doesn't work. If I don't, I lose my friend again." Natsu said, taking his hand to her hair and brush the bangs from her forehead. "And I really don't, Lucy."

The two teammates remain quick after Natsu said those words while they looked to Lisanna and her labored breathing. If Natsu uses his magic, he saves her left, but if it doesn't work, he single handily kills one of his nakama. He couldn't go through it, the same pain Elfman felt when he believed he killed Lisanna, the grief and horror of having someone's blood on his hands. He wasn't a murder, neither good nor evil, and he wasn't going to through with it, even for a friend. The mysterious girl was set on using her magic, it could save the white haired girl's life. She held out her hand but retracted it, something in her heart told her to not intervene, to allow the boy with the pink hair to save her. She touch the tree trunk and kept on watching the two teens with the white hair.

"I think you should do it, Natsu." Lucy finally said, making Natsu gasped. "Use your magic, save her. If you can transfer your magic to save her, then please do it. Besides, I wouldn't want to lose her like I lost my mom." And smiled lightly, a faint blush on her cheeks. Natsu saw the blush, for the first time he noticed it. Even the few other times, he never saw her cheeks heat up, but it was the first time he noticed them. He put two and two together, could Lucy have feelings for…?

"Lu, do you love…?" he asked but she interrupted him.

"I'll tell you some other time, but save Lisanna's life first."

"Okay…" Natsu nodded and held out Lisanna's right had to Lucy and he held her body to his own. "Here, I used a lot of magic power during my fight, I won't have enough to save her, and so I'll need yours as well. I know you summoned three spirits tonight, but I'll need your magic too."

"Okay…" Lucy nodded and grabbed Lisanna's right hand and gripped it tightly in her right hand. Natsu lifted Lisanna by her back with his other hand, positioning his mouth to her neck. Gulping with nervousness, he bit into her neck with his canine teeth. He could feel the magic flowing from his body and into Lisanna, Lucy the same as her hand glowed over Lisanna's. Two magic circles, one red for Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer magic the other yellow for Lucy's Celestial magic, the two circle intertwine with one another, one over the other. The two didn't stop, even with the draining of their magic power to Lisanna, the magic circles spinning around them. As Natsu continued to pour more magic into Lisanna, his thoughts and memories turned to Lisanna over the years, the time he spent with her before she went to Edolas: the fun, the laughter, the tears. _'Lisanna… You were, the first friend I really had next to Happy. I will always remember all the fun we had. Raising Happy's egg, playing house, our time in the guild, the mission we usually get drag into with Mira and Erza, all the laughter. I enjoyed all that time with you. You will always be a little sister to me, and I am happy to always be your friend. When you died, no, when I thought you died… I was sad. I didn't accuse Elfman for killing you, but I'd be damn he allow himself to feel bad for it. He needed to be a man, not cry. I always visited our little house after missions or when I'm not at Lucy's house, because I still await the day to find you and bring home. When I saw you in Edolas, I was so overjoyed, I wanted to hug you in my arms because I knew you were alive. When I saw you back in Earth land, a part of me couldn't even believe it. Now you're going to die, but I'm not going to allow that to happen. I promise your family, to my family too that I'll protect you. It's my promise. So take my magic, live on again…'_

Natsu's eyes began to tear up, not by hoping this would work, but thinking back to those old days. It was six whole years since they meet, not they were much older from the little kids they were. He wasn't going to let those memories end, but make new memories here and now. The magic of their magic circles continued to spin from underneath the three Wizards, the fire and gold stars swirl around them. As the fire and stars faded away, the magic shrank under Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna and Natsu removed his mouth from Lisanna's neck and Lucy released Lisanna's hand. Natsu took both his hands and held Lisanna, both he and Lucy looking at the Takeover Wizard. Natsu could feel Lisanna's skin feel much warmer now, the color in her face returning. Lucy clapped her hands together in doubt, her face soften with worry. The two Wizards kept watched of Lisanna for a few minutes, the sound of his crickets in the night time. Finally the two could see the muscles of Lisanna's face twitch, causing them to gasp. Slowly, Lisanna's eyes began to open, making them smile as they were open fully. Lisanna's sight began to become clear as she saw the smiling faces of Natsu. Her face was in a confused state, and she said softly, "Natsu, Lucy?"

"Lisanna!" the two Wizards screamed out in joy, tackling the white haired Takeover Wizard to the ground and hugging her tightly. Lisanna laughed, seeing the overly affection the two had on her.

"Whoa, calm down now guys!" she said through laughing. "It's like you thought I died or something."

"But you did, don't you remember Feardorcha slashing you in the back?" Lucy asked, "Then, you almost died." She said with a frown but smiled, "But Natsu and me, we gave you our magic power to save your life."

"Really?" she asked, a faint blush rose on her face, "You did that for me?"

"Of course, you're our nakama Lisanna, and you'll always will be!" Lucy exclaimed with a cheery tone and Natsu smiled to the Takeover Wizard.

Lisanna smiled at the two Wizards, and wrapped her arms around them, despite the pain she had on her body from Feardorcha's battle and his attack. They risk themselves for her, they really do care for her. She smiled sweetly to them and they smiled back to her.

"Thank you, both of you…"

"You're welcome, Lisanna…" both Wizards said with a smile, hugging her back. The three friends remained with smiles on the faces, not realizing the mark Natsu placed on Lisanna's neck was glowing with a faint red magic circle and then a yellow magic circle.

From the trees, the mysterious girl watched the heartwarming scene with smile unseen by her hood. She took a hand to her heart, pressing the gloved hand to her chest. "Those two, they showed real care and sacrifice for their friend. The boy's risky move save a life tonight. I wonder..." she took from her pocket a strange keychain and stared at it with a smile, "That boy showed the qualifications, I think another _one_ is going to be born in this world. Maybe _two_…"

* * *

_True friends will always have your back, the bonds made this night stop even the dangers of death. This is the newly formed bond between Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna…_

To be continued in chapter 3: Escort! Team Natsu's new mission

* * *

**Michael: And finally, I finished chapter two. This chapter was longer than I originally thought, but I put a lot into this chapter and gave so much development to Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna's relationship, as they don't have any stories where they are friends, mostly Lucy is either jealous of Natsu and Lisanna's relationship or vice versa. I am getting tired of every story, every story, they are not friends, and how forced NaLu or NaLi is. I can understand people not liking those ships, but the pairings made aren't good as well how out of character, very sexual, and downright shoved in your face they are. **

**So what did you think of this chapter, did you like the two battles, glad to see Lucy involved in two battles, summoning five Celestial spirits in one chapter, did you like Feardorcha. I'll admit, I didn't want him to be bland or just a generic villain fodder, so I had fun with him mocking the cliché of villains with saying he's explaining like the clichés do. Now Feardorcha will return, but you don't know his official outfit. Unfortunately, I lose my other Flash Drive that had three of the members finished bios, so it'll be awhile between the two chapters that might come in May. What did think of the interaction with the two minor girls, did I mock the clichés well? I am brainstorming what to make them, if I don't have two more OCs spots filled. With three kinds of slayers, different elements not taken, the possibilities of what magic is endless for them. What did you think of the humor, did I make you laugh, were the jokes not forced? No one was out of character, but many were developed differently, mostly Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu. **

**Now the issue I had and the reason this chapter took longer, and it wasn't just the flash drive being lost. It was the scene between Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy. I had two versions I wanted to do, one being everyone around Natsu and Lisanna as he saved her, the other Natsu alone saving Lisanna, but neither felt right or sounded too much like the clichéd work, and I know their reviews of said stories will flames me hard or praise me like I'm this prefect god. I'm a normal guy who wants to write, I'm nobody special. I have school work I'm supposed to be doing, but I take that time off for my readers and followers, but after this and Reclaiming, I'll be working on school work. So back on track, this scenario to me works for Natsu and Lucy, who are Lisanna's best friends now, okay? Lucy and Natsu giving Lisanna their magic is kind of a trope, someone giving their live for another. In a way, they saved her life, but they gave her more and if the summary tip you off, it's a new power, two in fact, well two powers that's not involving Lisanna, but Natsu and Lucy too. **

**So I'll make this clear, this not a mate clichéd story, or soul mates, or any kind of mate. They are friends, nothing more. This isn't a harem either, Natsu is only saving one live, just one. So the next girls he grown bonds too, no, they are not his mates, let me make it clear. This is not a romance story just because there's shipping either, this is labeled "Friendship/Humor", if genres didn't have two slots, and I put adventure as well. **

**Now I planned all the chapters and titles for this prelude arc to the Tenrou Island arc: twelve. But I know what you're thinking, isn't that short. Well most amines and story arcs are twelve episodes long, so it's fitting. Plus, you read how jam packed these chapters are, so except a lot from the next ones.**

**Next two chapters:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Escort! Team Natsu's new Mission**

**Chapter 4: Passions Blazing! Lisanna vs. Mirajane**

* * *

**I think the fourth chapter will perk everyone's interest. Won't say too much about that battle, but I will let you know there will be big cast in this arc. Team Natsu, Mirajane, Elfman, and Juvia, along with the new OCs and an old face coming back. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the Fairy Tail anime's return in April 5****th****. Bye-Bye!**

* * *

#1 anyone notice Natsu is made a bigger pervert than how Canon portrays him sometimes? I swear, I don't need to know about his 'member' if you catch my drift.

#2 Examples of Lucy's OOC in many stories I find, most with her a complete Mary Sue

#3 Wendy's attack is based from one of Fairy Tail games, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou

#4 the character's names are based on Lucy and Lisanna's Japanese Voice Actress.

#5 A example of a clichéd reason for the captured girls, but this isn't the reason for the kidnappings.

#6 the line from Natsu is based off Sakura Trick, which finished a week before Fairy Tail came back on TV.

#7 another bit of trivia, Lisanna has an Owl Takeover in the same game as Wendy.


End file.
